Since she was a Rich Girl
by crazycutie2
Summary: Lulu says that Yuna can't go without guys for six months. Yuna decides that she doesn't need 'em at all. Rikku says that her money can't bring her everything. Maybe a new student at her school can show her this? But things won't be easy... COMPLETE!
1. Black polish

Disclamier: I don't own final fantasy X or the song _Rich Girl_ which is by Gwen Stafini

_If I was a rich girl, na na na na na na na _

_See I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl_

_No man could test me impress me my cash would never ever end_

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl_

Yuna may have had a life that most kids would have dreamed of, but at the moment The hurt and the emotional scars that had been left on her from the last relationship had not left her. "Seymour." She whispered as she ran her fingers across her face and wiped away the tears. After two years of a relationship he had broken up for her for no apparent reason. Just because he felt like she had become boring. "It wasn't the only reason." Yuna whispered softly to her cousin that sat across the bed from her. 

"Seymour's just a jerk! Forget about him Yunie!" Rikku quickly said looking up from where she was painting her nails with a look of pity in her eyes.

"In my opinion he never deserved you anyway." The voice came from the corner where Lulu was finishing her homework. "After all he does have the biggest ego in the universe."

"Thanks guys." Yuna said softly as she tried to smile. "But… I loved him… And now he's gone just like that! I've learned to sepend on him and have gotten used to seeing him every day."

"You'll move on." Lulu said dryly with no trace of emotion in her voice.

"How can you be so cold Lulu?" Rikku cried as she put her arm around Yuna. "Don't worry! I'm sure that you'll find a new great guy to go out with. Anyway you were with Seymour for long enough and you should be happy to be rid of him."

"But I don't want a new guy… I want Seymour!" Yuna cried as she burst into tears again and buried her face into her pillow.

Lulu and Rikku exchanged exasperated looks with each other. This little tirade had been going on for over a week and they were beginning to get sick of it. "Like you could live without dating a guy." Lulu smirked.

"I-I could go without guys if I wanted to." Yuna sniffed.

"I doubt it." Lulu answered a mischievious look in her eye.

"Yes I could!" Yuna had sat up again and the tears were no longer on her face.

"You've gone out with Seymour every weekend for the last two years." Lulu answered with a small laugh. "What would you do with yourself without a date?"

"Stop it Lulu." Rikku said quickly as she saw the look on Yuna's face.

"Fine. If I have to prove somethimg I will. I won't date any guy for the rest of the year."

"Yunie! That's six months! Just ignore what Lulu says." Rikku cried out and then she groaned inwardly when realized that Yuna was serious. Yuna was softspoken but when she put her mind to something she was the most stubborn person on the planet.

"No. I don't need guys anymore. Look at the pain that they've caused me! I can buy whatever I need, they can't give me anything. It's not like I don't have enough money!"

"Yunie… There are some things that money can't buy." Rikku whispered softly.

"Name one." Yuna answered tossing her head.

Rikku shook her head. "Some of them are so obvious I'm not even going to say. But… If you don't know what they are then you'll have to figure it out yourself I guess."

Yuna rolled her eyes ignoring the words of advice. Lulu grinned surprised at the change of events. "Well then Yuna. We'll see just how long you can go without a guy… But I doubt that you'll be able to keep your hands off them for long."

"Why? All the guys in our school only care about one thing!" Yuna answered angrily.

"Even Seymour?" Rikku whispered suddenly and Yuna turned away from them. "Yunie… Is there more to this breakup then what you're telling us?" Yuna was silent and then she nodded. "You refused to sleep with him… even after two years." Rikku said softly and Yuna nodded.

They were all silent for a moment and then Rikku grabbed Yuna in for a long hug. "I'm glad… Seymour didn't try anything with you did he?" She asked quickly but Yuna just smiled not answering.

Lulu stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Well Yuna I have to go… I'll be looking forward to seeing you handle all the guys tomorrow. After all I'm sure that you'll get asked out a lot since everyone's heard that you and Seymour broke up." With an evil sounding laugh she left leaving Yuna and Rikku staring after her.

"Y'know Yunie… I heard that there's a new guy starting school this week. He might be really hot!" Rikku look at Yuna hopefully.

"Like I care… I know that you think it's stupid that I'm paying attention to Lulu but really why should I waste my time with guys?" Yuna folded her arms across her chest.

"Uh… Because they're so hot?" Rikku grinned and Yuna grabbed the nearest object and threw it at her while laughing.

"WHY THE NAIL POLISH?"

Yuna tried not to grin as Rikku yelled this at her for the millionth time. "It was the first thing I grabbed." She answered.

"The bottle was open! My clothes are ruined and I had to scrub my skin all night to get it off!" Rikku glared at her even angrier.

"I'll buy you new clothes and you look fine. It was an accident."

"You sure don't look very sorry about it!" Rikku said as she put on her best pout.

At this point the grin that Yuna had already been struggling with had spread across her entire face. "Well you did look pretty funny with the black all over your clothes… and skin… and hair." She began to laugh at this point and Rikku couldn't help but join in.

"What's so funny ladies?" A voice interrupted them and they looked up to see Seymour looking down at them.

"Nothing that would interest you, you big meanie!" Rikku answered putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"I… see." Seymour turned away from Rikku and smiled at Yuna. "How are you doing?"

"Cut the act Seymour. You know that I don't want to talk to you so why don't you go bother someone else?"

Seymour grimaced and gave her a dark look.

Yuna just gave him a sweet smile and then grabbed Rikku's hand and pulled her along. "Talk about nerve." Yuna muttered.

"Heyyyy Cid's girl!" A voice from behind they called and Rikku rolled her eyes. Gippal had come up from behind them and was looking at her up and down. "Not bad. But… Why do you smell like nail polish?"

"None of your business!" Rikku yelled at him and grabbed Yuna, pulling her away from him. "Don't you say a word!" She said to Yuna who had opened her mouth and then quickly closed it. "If you say anything about Gippal and I, I'll totally hurt you… ok?" Rikku gave Yuna a look that said that she meant it so Yuna didn't say anything, but she couldn't help but shake her head at the obvious crush that Rikku had on Gippal.

"My my my." A voice said from the desk behind Yuna. "I just want you to know that you and Seymour breaking up was for the good of both of you. Finally he's started to date me and realized what a mistake he made going out with you."

Yuna clinched her fist and turned around to face Dona. "Obviously he's on the rebound Dona." She answered with a smile. "I doubt he'll be with you for very long," She ignored the scowl that she received and turned around to the teacher. "And I'm glad to be rid of him." She whispered to herself.

"There is going to be a new student joining us today." The teacher Shelinda said from up front. "So I hope that you'll all be nice to him."

A laugh was heard in the back of the room and Yuna rolled her eyes. This teacher drove her up the wall she was so nice and tried to please all the students… so of course many of them took advantage of her kind ways. Some of them even said that she couldn't stand to give a student a lower grade then a C.

"So this is our new student! Welcome Tidus!" Shelinda continued and then beckoned him into the room.

The moment that Tidus stepped into the room. Yuna started coughing hard, Dona started giggling, Rikku started laughing, and Lulu glanced in Yuna's direction and grinned. This was the exact student that Rikku had mentioned to Yuna the night before.

"Why don't you go sit in the empty desk next to Yuna?" Shelinda said softly and Tidus nodded. Yuna couldn't even move as he sat down next to her and looked at her with those bright blue eyes and smiled. "Hey." He whispered.

Yuna quickly regained her composure and gave him a quick nod and turned back to the paper on her desk. Dona on the other hand smiled at him and gave him a sultry wink. Yuna groaned. _So she's starting up her tricks again is she?_

"Hee hee hee hee hee… hee hee hee he he-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?" Yuna cried and then covered her mouth looking shocked. "Oh… I did not mean to say it that so loud!"

"Hee hee." Rikku finished and then leaned closer so that only Yuna and Lulu could hear her. "I can't believe that Tidus is such a hottie! I'll bet that he'll be after you before you know it! And I doubt that you'll be able to refuse him!" She giggled again.

"I'm sure that Dona's already sinking him fingernails into him anyway." Yuna answered glancing over to where Dona sat next to Tidus in the cafeteria.

"He doesn't seem very happy to be sitting with her." Lulu piped up. "Also isn't Seymour dating her? He's not going to be very happy when he gets here."

At that moment the cafeteria doors opened and a very angry looking Seymour came in. But instead of heading towards Dona he walked over to where Yuna was sitting instead. "You told." He hissed angrily.

"Told what?" Yuna asked but a blow to her face silenced her.

"I was just called to the principals office. Apparentely someone said that I beat you… You told them that! You're trying to get me in trouble you little twit!"

Yuna held her hand to her face and looked up coldly in Seymour's face. "I never told anyone Seymour… I should've but I didn't because I loved you. You beat me and I hate you for it!" She raised her hand and with a strength that she didn't even know that she had she slapped him across the face much harder then what he had done to her. "I don't know who told, but if you ever touch me again then I'll make sure that everyone knows what you did. Yuna took in a gulp of air, out of breath, and then glared darkly at Seymour.

He stared at her for a moment and then turned around to leave the cafeteria. The silence was so loud that it hurt Yuna's ears as she saw Dona look up at Seymour who acted if he didn't even see her. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her

Yuna sank back into her seat. She had won. And the only people who had heard her words were Lulu and Rikku. "I would rather you not say a word about this to anyone." She whispered.

"Yunie… Why didn't you tell us?" Rikku whispered confused.

Yuna just shook her head and stood up trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. "I-I think that I'll go home early today. I don't feel very well." She whispered.

"Yuna?" Lulu asked as Yuna stood up. "Did he really beat you?"

But Yuna just shook her head and left the cafeteria. But she couldn't help but notice that Tidus' eyes were on her and not Dona as she left the room.

"_I wasn't flirting with him!" Yuna said softly. "I was just talking to him… I should be allowed to talk with a guy if I want to!"_

"_I saw you!" Seymour yelled angrily. "And I don't even want to see you LOOK in another guys direction do you hear me? You should be thankful that I'm even going out with you… It's a opportunity that most girls would die for."_

"_How can you-" Yuna's word's were cut off as Seymour shoved her into the wall. _

"_I suggest that you don't do it again." He said coldly, his tone dripping with remorse. He then left her, crying in her room… alone._

"_How could he?" She whispered._

Whew, I didn't think that I would ever finish this chapter! R & R and I'll start writing the next chapter soon… I wonder what I should put in it.


	2. Just friends and the news

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X or any of the characters so don't sue me… so on and so on.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them and I was glad to see that they were all really good!

"Yuna!" Her mother Kaila cried out to her as she came running through the door. "Darling I need to talk to you it's… very important."

"Mom! I can't talk right now." Yuna answered and ran up to her room throwing herself on her bed. "I hate you Seymour!" She whispered. The phone rang so she lifelessly dragged herself up and snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Yunie?" The voice on the other end asked and Yuna quickly hung up the phone. A moment later it rang again. "I DON"T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" She yelled into it as she picked it up.

There was silence and then a male voice came into the phone. "Oh… I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you were… uh… sorry."

Yuna felt her face turning red. "Who's this?" She asked even though she had a feeling that she already knew.

"Uh… This is Tidus you know the new guy in school. I know that we haven't really met but I saw what happened today and I wanted to see if you were all right. That Seymour guy really seems like a real jerk." He paused as if waiting to see what she would say.

"Thank you." Yuna answered softly a small smile spreading across her face. "I'm sorry but I really don't feel like talking. But you're right he is." Yuna hung up and stared at the phone. "Ok then…"

At that moment Kaila opened the door and peeked her head through it. "Yuna your father and I need to talk to you right now downstairs." She closed the door and Yuna slowly pulled herself off the bed.

When she got downstairs she was surprised to see Braska and Kaila sitting on the couch looking very serious. "What's going on?" Yuna asked sitting down in front of them feeling very worried. _Oh no I hope I'm not in trouble…_

"Yuna I went to the doctor today. They found out something. It turns out that I have cancer." Kaila looked down at the floor and Yuna saw a couple of tears making their way down her face.

"W-what does this mean? What's going to happen?" Yuna stared at her father waiting for his answer. Yeah she knew what cancer was but usually she had heard, about the people who had died and most of the time it sounded like they hadn't been able to afford the best treatment. "We can afford treatments for it can't we?" Yuna whispered.

"Yes. She started chemotherapy last week. We just decided to wait to tell you… I hope that you're not mad." Braska said softly.

"Wait… this isn't that serious it is? I mean you're going to get treatment and stuff right?" She turned to Braska as if begging for him to tell her that everything was fine.

Braska started to say something but Kaila stopped him. "You needn't worry about this darling." She said with a warning glance towards Braska.

Yuna nodded. "Thanks. I've had a hard day." Without saying anything more she walked up to her room and switched on the computer. She smiled when she saw the message that she had from Rikku.

Yunie, Yunie, Yunie 

_You always get yourself into trouble you know that? Why do you keep hanging up on me? Ohhh you're probably afraid that I'm going to lecture you or ask you questions right? Ok maybe I will but still c'mon don't ignore us! You can just uh… not choose to tell us about what happened with you and…uh never mind. Please call us! Oh Lulu says that she's noticed the new guy checking you out. He's hot!_

_Rikku_

Yuna laughed to herself as she read the email. "You guys…" She muttered and reached for the phone.

The next day at school 

"Why are they staring?" Yuna whispered to Lulu as they passed some of the kids standing in the hallways.

"You mean besides that fact that you're popular, your ex-boyfriend and you were fighting in the cafeteria and the new kid has it bad for you?" Lulu whispered back.

"Tidus does not have it bad for me!" Yuna answered feeling her face growing hot completely ignoring the other statements.

"Ohh you're turning red!"

"I am not!" Yuna yelled back and quickly rushed to her locker. She could hear Lulu laughing from behind her and she hurried to get her books. Yuna groaned when she noticed that she had dropped one and her arms were already full. "Oh sh-" She began but a voice interrupted her.

"Here let me help you." It was Tidus! Yuna felt her face growing red again as he put the book on the top of the stack that she was carrying. "Thanks." She muttered and rushed to class.

"Sure carry that stupid book so that the whole world can see! It's bad enough that we have that stupid class." Dona snarled from behind her.

Yuna glanced down and groaned. It was, _Guys, Sex and you._ "I hate our stupid Sex-ed class." She muttered and buried her head in her arms.

The moment she got out of school Yuna ran off not even bothering to wait for her friends.

"Yuna!" The voice stopped her and she turned to see Tidus running towards her. "Hey… I was wondering if maybe you'd like to y'know maybe hang out sometime?" He grinned as if he was sure that she would agree.

She hesitated. It was tempting but she just reminded herself of Seymour and then she shook her head. "Thanks but I can't. Sorry but I'm not interested in dating right now." She turned dismissing him and began to walk to her car.

Tidus yelled after her, "Hey can't we be friends then?"

Yuna turned to him positive that he was joking. She saw that he was serious so she slowly nodded. "Maybe." _I don't really have any guys that want to be just friends with me…_

The moment she got home she yelled, "Hey is anyone here?" She was surprised to hear no answer. "Mom?" She called but all she heard was her echo. Yuna shrugged and made her way to her room but a sound stopped her. It was… crying. Making her way to Kaila's room she looked inside and what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Kaila was sitting on her bed crying holding several clumps of her hair in her hands. The moment that she saw Yuna she gasped. "Oh Yuna… I didn't know that you were home…"

"Mom?" Yuna whispered in shock. "Why…?"

"Yuna… it's really nothing." Kaila stood up and began to push Yuna out of her room.

"What's going on? Tell me!" Yuna had more strength then Kaila so she managed to dart around her and run in the middle of the room.

"Look… It's nothing it's just a… side effect of the chemotherapy." Kaila walked away from Yuna and sat down on her bed looking as if she was exhausted.

"You didn't tell me that! This is more serious then you've made it out to be isn't it?" Yuna yelled angrily.

Kaila put her head in her hands and said so softly that Yuna could barely hear her. "I don't want you worrying. You need to live your life and not worry about me. I'm going to be fine… I'm going to beat this thing!" Kaila looked up and managed a smile.

"You think that I shouldn't care about you?" Yuna whispered and shook her head. "I'll always care about you ok?" She ran out before her mom could see her tears.

Rikku and Lulu found her face first on her bed an hour later and they took action. "You are going to the back to school party that Dona is having." Rikku commanded her.

"I hate Dona and if I had to see her pathetic face then I would feel worse." Yuna answered her voice muffled.

"Look I don't know why you're depressed. But Tidus is going to be there." Rikku grinned.

"I don't care about him! In fact he asked me out and I refused."

"WHAT?" Rikku screamed and grabbed Yuna by the arm and pulled her up. "Look I will figure out why you're so upset. But during the meantime you are going to THIS PARTY!"

Yuna repeatedly told Rikku that she didn't feel like it, but the next thing she knew she was wearing a hot pink skirt and a blue tank top. "How do you drag me into these things?" She groaned. "I don't feel like going and why are we going to Dona's party?"

"Because a lot of hot guys are going to be there." Rikku giggled and Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Rikku… you and your hot guys." Lulu muttered. "That Wakka is going to be there… I can't stand him!" She exclaimed.

"Ohh… now we know who Lulu likes!" Yuna couldn't help but comment even though her mind was on other things.

"What? I don't like him!" Lulu answered and quickly left the room heading out to the car.

"Have a good time." Kaila appeared out of nowhere and said that to Yuna softly.

"Hi Kaila! What's new?" Rikku asked absentmindedly.

_When is she going to tell everyone?_ Yuna thought to herself and noticed that her mom was wearing a scarf tied around her head to hide the fact that she was losing her hair. "You know I don't really want to g-"

"You are going! Bye!" Rikku called as she dragged Yuna down the stairs.

Ok sorry that wasn't a very exciting chapter and the next one will be better! And if you have any ideas for this story then please tell me since I don't really know where it's going (yes it's pathetic I know.


	3. A lousy trick

Disclaimer: as if you don't know what I'm going to say by now… I don't own anything that has to do with Final fantasy X… Happy?

Yuna shivered as a cold breeze blew past her. "Why don't you want to go?" Rikku groaned stepping out of the car next to her.

"I do not feel like enjoying anything… And besides Seymour will most likely be here." Yuna kept a cold tone of voice. _And I want to be with Mom…_

"You can't avoid him… and I don't think that you really care about him." Lulu tilted her head as if studying Yuna. "I'm not exactly blind. I can sense that you're hiding something from us… Is it important?"

"If it was important then I wouldn't hide it from you would I?" Yuna began to run up the stairs to Dona's house but Lulu stopped her.

"Maybe… you just don't want to believe that it's important." Lulu raised her eye at Yuna who just looked down.

"Look, did you drag me here to question me? I didn't come for that." Yuna folded her arms and glared at them.

Rikku could see that Yuna was upset so she quickly intervened. "No it's fine… hey c'mon let's party!"

Yuna nodded and ignoring both of them ran up the stairs and without knocking she opened the door. "Oh!" She gasped as Tidus almost fell in front of her.

"Oh sorry! I was just le… I mean I didn't see you." He quickly said.

"It's fine I just wasn't paying attention." Yuna answered in such a robotic tone that Tidus looked at her carefully.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

Yuna felt so sick of the question that she just smiled. "You know what? I don't know what's wrong with me but I don't need to have a pity party right…" She said the words in more of a statement then a question. "I shouldn't act like this."

Tidus just smiled obviously confused and Dona appeared out of thin air and grabbed his arm. "Oh Tidus I couldn't find you! You'd better not be leaving! I was looking everywhere for you but I didn't think that I would find you talking to… her." Dona said the last word with contempt.

Yuna managed a smile, not in the mood to fight. "Whatever." She muttered and walked away even though she couldn't help but notice that Dona looked puzzled. Obviously she had been expecting a comeback of some kind.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time except for her. It looked like Gippal had managed to snag a dance with Rikku and even Lulu had gotten into the fun and was dancing with Wakka. _Lulu and Wakka?_ Yuna thought but then shrugged, there had been stranger couples. But she couldn't help but think that when she used to go to parties there was always someone to dance with her.

"It's strange." The voice startled her and Yuna turned around to see Seymour. He handed her a drink, which she took though she glared. "We always used to dance."

"Be quiet." Yuna answered. She walked over to the couch and sat down and took a sip of the drink.

"What? Yuna I've missed you." Seymour whispered and put his hand on the back of her neck and stroked it.

"Let's talk outside." He said softly as he helped her up.

"I have no reason to go with you." Yuna answered and tried to pull away from him.

"You would rather stand while everyone else is dancing… and you look alone?" Seymour answered with a laugh. "No one is going to want to ask you to dance… they know that you'll say no."

"Why? Everyone knows that we broke up." Yuna smirked figuring that she had him.

"Yes… but they also know that you don't want to date any of them… except maybe for one." A slow smile came across his face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Yuna answered turning away from him and much to her anguish she felt her face turning red.

"We both know what I'm talking about… Come on." He took her hand and pulled her out into the garden.

Yuna sighed and followed him and smiled at the beauty outside. But to her surprise she heard a click and turned around to see that Seymour had locked the door. "We don't need any interruptions.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yuna stammered and began to back away from him.

"Relax." He whispered and put his arms around her waist. "We're meant to be together."

For a minute Yuna closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the embrace. Then something seemed to say, _What's wrong with you?_ And she managed to pull away. "Get away from me!" She yelled and tried to turn but she realized that Seymour had been holding her up and she put her hand to her forehead.

"You don't have the strength…" Seymour answered as she wavered. She looked up at him in horror and he shook his head. "You shouldn't just drink whatever you're given."

"Ugh! I hate you!" Yuna turned away from him and tried to run to the doors but she couldn't make it far and she fell to the ground.

"Why do you want away from me Yuna? I care for you." Seymour grinned and pulled her face towards him and engaged her in a long kiss.

"Get away from me." Yuna whispered and with all her strength let out a scream but Seymour silenced her by practically slamming her mouth against hers and crushing her against him.

It may have just been good luck but Rikku had been wondering where Yuna was and had walked by. When she looked out one of the windows and saw her cousin sinking to the ground and Seymour kissing her in the garden she freaked out. "AUGHH!"

"What were you gonna do… knock me out and rape me?" Yuna whispered.

"Humph… it wasn't meant to knock you out just calm you down a bit… I like for my girls to be awake to enjoy the experience."

"UGH!" Yuna slapped him even though it was pitiful.

"Yunie!" Rikku ran out of the doors that Tidus had managed to break down and she was followed by most of the people that had been inside. "Are you all right? What did the jackass do to you?"

Seymour let go of Yuna and Tidus caught her before she hit the ground. "Is she stoned?" Tidus asked.

"Obviously." Seymour answered coldly. "She followed me out here and began hitting on me. She's obviously drunk."

"Liar! Yunie barely had anything to drink!" Rikku screamed her face turning red.

"I didn't… he's a liar." Yuna whispered struggling to keep awake. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her?

"I think that we need to get you home." Tidus whispered and he adjusted her in his arms. "I'll take her home… There's no need for you guys to worry."

Lulu and Rikku looked ready to object but Tidus quickly said, "There's no reason for us all to go. I think she's just out of it."

They nodded and that was how Yuna found that she was in Tidus' car and he was driving with one hand with the other on her shoulder. She inwardly groaned at how embarrasing this was and the fact that no one except for Rikku and Lulu would believe her about what Seymour did. "I didn't get drunk." Yuna whispered. "Seymour, he-"

"I believe you." Tidus answered quickly.

"Thank you… I thought that he might… do something to me." Yuna said softly as a tear slid down her face.

The car stopped and Tidus turned to Yuna. "Hey… it's alright." He said softly and took her into his arms and began to stroke her hair gently.

Yuna smiled and Tidus finally pulled away from her. "We'd better get you to bed…"

She thought of her parents and sighed. "My parents… if they see me like this they'll-"

"Don't worry." He opened the door and went around to the other side. Yuna tried to stand up but couldn't so Tidus put his arm around her waist. "If they see us then I'll make up an excuse."

Yuna smiled as he helped to support her and they quietly crept into the house. But no one was home so he helped her to her bed and she smiled at him. "Thank you so much… I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Tidus answered his arms still around her waist. For a moment there was uncomfortable silence and Yuna let out a small laugh.

"Um… yeah… You're so kind and I don't know what I would have done without you but it's late and I don't want to keep you here…"

"Oh, right!" Tidus let out an embarrased laugh. "Ok well… I'll cya later." Slowly he let go of her and Yuna stared at him. Tidus pushed a lock of hair off her forehead and then leaned down and kissed her. "Good night Yuna."

Yuna couldn't keep her eyes open anymore as he left the room so she fell asleep… but with a smile on her face.

A/N: Aughh… fluff. Anyway please review and the next chapter will be better! (Is it just me or do I always say that?)


	4. The truth

Disclaimer: If anyone on owned Final fantasy X then do you really think that they would be writing fanfiction's about it? Sigh, I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters… wow that was unique.

The next morning there was a note on Yuna's bedside. _Darling, I didn't want to wake you but I must talk to you right away. It is very important._

"It's Mom." Yuna sighed to herself. She didn't even like to look at Kaila… it was so painful to see her weak and frail as her hair fell out. "I just can't." And that was why she slipped out of the house before Kaila could catch her. Lately she had stopped going to the chemotherapy so Yuna figured that she was in remission.

But when she arrived at school something was strange. She could notice that voices turned silent as she entered the room, making her realize that she must be the topic of the conversation. Dona confirmed these thoughts. "Who do you think you are?" She hissed into Yuna's ear as Yuna sank into her seat in front of Dona.

"What are you talking about now?" Yuna sighed bracing herself for the usual mean remark.

"Everyone's talking about it. You and Seymour disappeared together at the party and after he got what he wanted from you he dumped you for the second time and then Tidus took you home and stayed there for hours! How could you?" Dona's accusing words caused Yuna to make a strange noise that almost sounded like a growl and turn around.

"So… that's the rumor that he's started is it? Well we both know Dona, that absolutely nothing happened between me or Tidus last night so why even bring it up?" But Yuna didn't need an answer. Dona just wanted to annoy the crap out of her. It was nothing new.

The moment Seymour came into the room Yuna looked away. His eyes burned with anger and as he walked by her and quickly brushed her fingers against her cheek. "Stop." Yuna hissed and he just smirked.

Suddenly a memory struck her.

"_You've…changed." Yuna whispered. As she looked up into Seymour's face sadly._

"_Changed? How have I changed?" Seymour looked down at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes._

"_You used to treat me like a gem… like I was precious… now it's like you take me for granted." Yuna turned away not wanting to see his face._

"_Maybe I do…" Seymour whispered into her ear. "After all… I know that you won't leave me… you can't if you ever do…Who else would want you?" His voice trailed off before he started laughing. "But we won't worry about that will we?" He didn't wait for her answer and kissed her so hard that when he pulled away her lips felt numb. There was no long between them… he scared her._

_Then… why would be break up with me and then try to get us back together?_ Yuna just couldn't figure out why and flushed when she realized that Tidus had been tapping her back for probably a minute.

"Are you alright?" He whispered and she nodded embarrassed before turning away.

The moment class ended Yuna went up to Seymour and said quietly, "We need to talk right now."

Seymour just raised his eyebrows as she dragged him into one of the empty classrooms nearby. "I don't forgive you for what you did last night. But why did you break up with me if you just wanted to get back together? I'm glad that you did because now I know what a jerk you are but I want to know." Yuna crossed her arms waiting for him to say something.

But then he began to laugh… coldly and dryly. "I wanted to see if I could go without Yuna… but I can't." He ran his fingers lightly across her shoulder. "I want you."

Instead of pulling away Yuna just stared at him. "Why can't you let me go? I want to go on with my life." She whispered.

"No Yuna… soon it will be just us…you will be with me." Seymour whispered.

Yuna stared at him confused. In his eyes she could see sadness… anger… and… almost madness? Slowly she pulled away trembling. "Seymour… what's wrong with you?"

"I thought that you loved me Yuna… I thought that you loved me!" He yelled in her face.

"I did Seymour… but you treated me like dirt and I no longer do." Yuna turned away.

Seymour took his hands away from her and looked down and clenched his fists. "So, even you no longer care for me… You will regret not returning my feelings… regret making me suffer even more! No one cares for me!"

Yuna began backing away. She was frightened. She turned and ran out the door and ran into Tidus who had been looking for her. "Oh!" Yuna began to back away but he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

_You're weak Yuna… why do you always have to run for help?_ The thought surprised her but it was the reason that she just shook her head. "It's nothing." She said softly. "I'm going to be ok…"

"Was Seymour annoying you again?" Tidus asked angrily.

_Goody goody._ Her mind said tauntingly to her."So maybe I am! So what?"

"You're what?" Tidus asked obviously confused.

"Hee, sorry just talking to myself. But don't worry I can handle Seymour."

"Yeah I could tell last night." Tidus answered sarcastically. "You really handled yourself well."

"You're right… I didn't. I'm not very strong am I?" Yuna began to walk away.

"Yuna!" Lulu's voice stopped her as Lulu came running down the hall and finally stopped in front of Yuna out of breath. "I was asked to relay this message to you… You have to go home right now Yuna! Your Mom called the school and asked for you to come home!"

"What's wrong with her Mom?" Tidus asked Lulu who didn't pay any attention to him.

"I don't know why I've hid it." Yuna whispered as the tears began to fall down her face. "Lulu… She has cancer. I've been hoping that it would go away but now… even though I've been trying to hide my fear… I can't. I have to face it." And then she ran. Lulu and Tidus yelled after her but she ignored them. She had to get home.

Then she realized as she exited the building and ran into the parking lot… she didn't have a car. "CRAP!" She yelled and sank to her knees.

"Come on." Tidus stood in front of her and grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "I'll take you home."

It was the most quiet ride of her life. Neither of them said anything as Yuna stared out the window tapping on her knee's nerviously. "She's going to die isn't she?" Yuna whispered to no one in paticular. "I've taken her for granted my whole life and she's going to leave me."

"Don't say that." Tidus said softly and took her hand, driving with just one hand.

"Why else would she want me to come hom? She's always tried to stay out of her way. I don't think that Mom even wanted to tell me that she was sick in the first place. It's like… they think I'm to weak or something to handle it! And now she's going to tell me!" Yuna pounded her fist into the seat.

"Here we are." Tidus said as they pulled in front of the house. He seemed nervious at her behavior.

Yuna opened the door and was about to leap out and leave him but she thought better of it and turned around. "Thanks." She whispered and kissed his cheek quickly before running up to her house.

"Mom!" Yuna yelled as she entered the house. It was silent. "Where are you?" Yuna cried.

"Hello Yuna… didn't you get my note this morning?" It was Kaila and she was laying on the couch looking very pale and weak.

Yuna slowly walked over to where she sat. "Mom? What is it that you want to tell me?" She whispered even though she didn't want to know.

"It didn't work Yuna. It's about time that I was honest with you. The doctors are giving me 1 or 2 months to live." Kaila kept the cold tone of voice. "But then again… you wouldn't care about this would you?"

She was right. Yuna had acted like her having cancer wasn't a big deal in the least. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone and she hadn't treated Kaila any differently. "Mom I'm sorry." Yuna began to cry.

"Of course. A person has to be dying before they are treated right. I'm sure that these last months will be the best of my life." Kaila turned away. "Oh… I did call you away from school didn't I? I just wanted for you to know that I was dying. But obviously you don't care very much since you didn't even bother to respond to my note this morning. You just snuck out. Well, soon I'll be gone and you'll be able to do practically whatever you want."

"How can you be so cold?" Yuna cried as she sank to the floor sobbing. "I don't just want to do whatever I want!"

"How can I be cold?" Kaila turned around to face her even though even that small effort seemed to weaken her. "You have never treated me well Yuna. You've always just been a little spoiled brat. "

"That's not true…" Yuna said softly and looked up at Kaila. "You don't know where you're saying!"

"Oh yes I do Yuna. You expect everything to go your way and you think that our money can buy you everything. Yes I overheard you and your friends. If all I've achived in my life is being a mother that has taught her daughter nothing. If my daughter, instead of loving humans, loves her money, then I should die, as I am serving no purpose here at all.

"You're going to leave me then?" Yuna whispered. "I don't love money. I was just trying to prove a point with my friends."

"What point? That you don't need to love at all? And you won't need to worry about me leaving you Yuna. You've barely noticed that I'm here at all."

_You need me Yuna. No other man will stay with you. Why would they? There is nothing more to you then a pretty face and a shallow personaility. Sure, you'll always have dates and men after your money. But you'll never find someone that loves you._

"Shut up Seymour… But… maybe you're right. I am shallow." Yuna muttered to herself as she layed on the floor.

Kaila stared down at her daughter and began to cry. "I've tried to love you Yuna but you've always pushed me away. "Now… we will never have the chance to be close."

"Can't we now?" Yuna pushed herself up. "Why can't thing's change?"

"Why? I can't do anything now Yuna. I will lay here and slowly die as you continue your life." Kaila shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have loved you but now I don't have the strength to try to build a relationship with you."

"Good night Mother." Yuna had stood up and she barely managed to say the words with a steady voice. She ran up to her room and then she began to cry her heart out. When she was done she turned on the computer and wrote a email.

_Dear Tidus,_

_I know that you still want to have a relationship with me. But trust me, you shouldn't. There's nothing special about me and I've decided to get back together with Seymour. I deserve him._

_Yuna_

Yuna slowly pressed send and turned off the computer. "I don't deserve Tidus. Seymour's right. After all, Seymour will take me as I am even though I'm shallow. And I'll be with him to keep him from doing something crazy.

"Yuna?" Braska opened the door and looked in. "What's wrong? Did your mother tell you?" He watched as Yuna stood up and walked over to her lamp.

"Yes… Dad you should spend your time with her. You're the one that she truly loves. I need to go to sleep now." Yuna turned off the light and slipped into bed. Braska didn't argue as he shut the door.

"But… maybe I can change. I don't want to be the weak person that I am… the person that can't defend herself and only cares about what her face looks like. Maybe I can…"

A/N: What? Yuna getting back together with Seymour? Read on to find out what happens and review. Also I hope that this chapter wasn't to depressing because I'm afraid that it's going to get worse.


	5. Prom night

The next day Yuna didn't get up to go to school. Instead she layed on her bed and cried. She cried until she thought that she didn't have any tears left and then she cried some more. "I hate this." She whispered. It was amazing how her perfect life had become so horrible in such a short time.

"Yuna." She froze as she looked up and saw Seymour standing in her doorway. Suddenly a part of her screamed loud, _You are NOT going to get together with her! He beat you! _

"You aren't welcomed here Seymour." She said coldly and stood up. "I want you to leave this very instant!"

"You really think that I'll just let you go Yuna? I don't think so. And I thought that you wanted to get back together with me… but it doesn't matter because I can make you and your family suffer.

"Suffer? My mother is dying of cancer before my eyes and I can't do anything. To me that is about as much suffering as there can be!" Yuna slapped him across the face. "You took away much of the time that I could have spent with her! I hate you."

"Oh really?" Seymour sneered as he held his hand up to his face. "I don't remember you ever mentioning wanting to spend time with your mother. In fact usually you would just comment on how she was ruining your life."

_Oh, I hate him! _Yuna felt the tears welling up in her eyes as he grabbed her and kissed her. _Don't touch me!_ She pulled away and Seymour laughed. "So you have decided that this is how it must be."

"Get out of here before I call the police." Yuna told him and with a laugh he nodded and left her room.

Angrily Yuna got on the computer, hoping that she could chat with someone but no one was on. But there was an email from Tidus.

_You're stronger then this Yuna…soon… I want to take you to Zanarkand._

_Tidus_

Yuna stared at the email and froze. "Zanarkand?" She whispered shocked. It was a beautiful city that she had never been able to visit because it was considered a holy place and most people weren't allowed there. "But how could Tidus get in there?" She muttered to herself. "What does he mean by soon?" The answer wasn't hard to figure out. Soon, when Kaila died. When Yuna would need someone the most.

But now wasn't the time to think about it… If only there was a way to show her mom that she loved her… That Yuna would always regret not getting to know her and not spending time with her. Well, first things first, Yuna had to tell Kaila NOT to let Seymour in their house again. The moment that she started coming down the stairs she was horrified to see that Seymour was kneeling next to Kaila and holding her hand while talking to her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yuna yelled and to the shock of Kaila, grabbed Seymour and pulled him to the door.

"My goodness Yuna, I just wanted to talk to your dying mother which is something that you don't seem to do much yourself."

"Get. Out." Yuna said her eyes flashing with anger.

"Your eyes… they're beautiful!" Seymour said to her before she slammed the door in his face.

"Yuna! How dare you shut Seymour out! I don't care if you two broke up he's a nice young man."

"Nice?" Yuna laughed. "Oh yes mother… he's so nice that he used to beat me until I could barely notice. I would come home in pain and you and father would barely even give me a second look. Don't you dare accuse me of ignoring you when I was being beaten right under your very nose!" Yuna managed not to cry so she just looked at Kaila in the eye.

"You never told me." Kaila whispered as she began to cry.

"I didn't want to tell anyone… Not many people know even now. Now… I want to forget the past. There is no proof anyway and I want to move on."

Kaila weakly stood and opened her arms and Yuna willingly let herself fall into a sweet embrace. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Kaila whispered.

The prom was a week later. Yuna hadn't wanted to go but Kaila had insisted that she should go even though she was even weaker and had gone to the hospital. It was no surprise who Yuna's date was. "I can't believe that Gippal talked me into going with him." Rikku grumbled as she pulled herself into her dress that was a strapless purple dress that came to just above the knee.

The girls had gotten together to make each other up and get dressed. Yuna had enjoyed being with her friends again but something had changed. She was no longer as lighthearted as she had been. _Not as empty…_

"Hm… I'm sure that you wanted to go with him in the first place Rikku. How did he talk you into it?" Lulu asked with a grin as she pulled herself into her slinky red dress that Rikku had talked her into… Lulu had wanted a black dress of course.

"He told me that if I didn't go with him that he would tell everyone about… Hey I'm not telling! You're the one that's going with Wakka!" Rikku grinned at Lulu who just blushed and turned away.

Yuna laughed at her friends and then looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps and as she looked at herself she had to fight the urge to cry. Kaila and Braska wouldn't be trying to take pictures of her and Tidus and they wouldn't be hugging her. Instead they were at the hospital as they spent the little time that they had left together.

She hadn't been planning on going but Tidus had come to her house and convinced her. Well… maybe it wasn't him that had completely convinced her.

"_Tidus!" The surprise on Yuna's face showed as she opened the door and found him standing there._

"_Yuna." He gently wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and then pulled away but left his hands on her shoulders. "Since you haven't been coming to school then I had to ask you in person…" He trailed off and then smiled. "Will you go to the prom with me?"_

"_Oh… I would go with you but my Mom-"_

"_I'm not trying to take you away from your mother Yuna. I just thought that for a few hours you could get away from it all. I'm not asking for you to party all night! If you won't go with me then I won't ask anyone else. The only person that I want to be with is you."_

"_She'll go with you." Kaila's voice made them both turn around. "Yuna… Your prom is very special and I want you to go. I don't care if I'm in the hospital. Go and have a wonderful time… for me."_

_So here I am_. Yuna thought to herself as he gave her hair a final pat and turned to her friends. "Let's go!"

The moment that Tidus stepped out of the Limousine Yuma thought that her heart had stopped. She had never seen a guy look so hot in a tuxedo before! "You look beautiful." Tidus said as he took her hand and looked her over.

"Thanks." Yuna said with a blush and laughed as she saw Gippal giving Rikku a kiss and pulling her into the car with him. _Yeah, I can tell that she hates him. _Was what she thought before she got into the car.

"Yuna… I hope that you aren't going just to make me happy." Tidus said to her in the car.

_No I'm going to make my mom happy. _Yuna smiled at him. "No I want to go."

As he took her hand in his she felt guilty. Here was an awesome guy and she wasn't even appreciating him like she should. In a way she blamed Seymour for getting her to the point where she didn't even trust a guy anymore.

"I appreciate you taking me like this." She whispered as she put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

Tidus didn't act like he was surprised and he put his arms around her and that was how they remained for the rest of the ride.

Yuna laughed as they stepped out of the car and she saw Wakka helping Lulu out looking very nervous. After all, he had barely convinced her to go with him in the first place but Yuna thought that it was sweet.

The moment that Yuna and Tidus entered the room together Yuna felt smug at the fact that Seymour looked shocked at seeing her there. After all, she hadn't been at school for the past couple weeks so everyone had assumed that she wouldn't come. "Why Yuna!" Dona said as she walked up to her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't want to see you either." Yuna answered with a smile.

"Yes… I was so sorry to hear about your mother. But I suppose that dying is a good way to get away from y-"

"Stop!" Tidus interrupted her angrily. "Leave us alone Dona, I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap tonight." With that he put his arm around Yuna's waist and led her out into the dance floor. "She has some nerve!" He said.

"I think that we're both used to bickering with each other but I do get tired of it sometimes. " Yuna said softly. "But… thanks for standing up for me. _After all, I'm sure that she's just jealous._

They danced, dance after dance until Yuna felt like she could barely walk. "I'm going to go get the cab… do you want to wait here?" Tidus asked her a couple hours later and Yuna nodded.

As he left the room Seymour slid up next to her and whispered into her ear, "Having a good time my dear?"

Yuna winced at hearing his voice but she turned around and met his gaze with a smile. "Yes I am and I won't have you ruin it."

"Oh… well we'll see how long you're smiling." Seymour said with a laugh before walking away, leaving Yuna angry since he had the last word as always.

"Ready?" Tidus asked and Yuna turned her face red. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm fine it was just… Seymour… I'll be fine."

"Was he bothering you?" Tidus began but Yuna shook her head and pulled him out of the building.

"I don't want to worry about him tonight." She whispered as they got into the limo together.

The ride home was silent but before they got to her house Yuna began to cry. Tidus was alarmed and he quickly began asking, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Yuna began to laugh at the same time. "I never thought that I'd be able to do this because of Mom. I thank you."

Tidus stared at her and then he took her hands in his and kissed her. Yuna was surprised but after a moment she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and she didn't pull away from him until the car stopped in front of her house. "Thanks."

A/N: I don't feel like this chapter is as good as it could have been but I wanted to post a chapter before I left for camp which I do tomorrow morning so I may edit it next week! Please review so that I can come home to find some reviews, so thanks!


	6. A death and the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

Pain. It was the only thing that Yuna felt as she sat next to Kaila the next day. It was the only thing that she could imagine feeling. The night before seemed like a blur. She had called Tidus that morning and told him that she wasn't interested in a relationship and then she apologized for leading him on. She had felt like she had treated him so coldly but it was the truth. Everything in her life seemed so empty.

"Humph…" Kaila groaned as she stirred and then opened her eyes and stared at Yuna. "Where are I?" She asked confused.

"You're at the hospital Mom." Yuna answered softly. She was looking over Kaila's appearance as she said this. Kaila had lost so much weight that she looked like she weighed 50 pounds. Dark circles were under her eyes and she couldn't move without being in pain. She was near the end and it had seemed to come so fast.

"Hey how are my favorite girls?" Braska came into the room with a smile as he gently hugged the both of them. "And how are you today my sweet Kaila?"

"Stop it!" Yuna cried before Kaila could answer. "Stop being stupid. Pretending that nothing is wrong won't make it be true you know. Mom's going to die soon. We both know that and pretending that she's going to just jump out of bed and start dancing isn't going to help anything!"

With that said Yuna walked away and sat in the chair farthest away from them. "She's right you know." Kaila whispered. "I've faced the truth and you should also Braska."

Braska sat down next to her and took her hand. "I don't want to lose you." He said to her as he touched her face and then brought his hand away and buried his head in it.

"But, you're going to very soon." Kaila answered as she reached out her hand and touched his face. "And I'm going to miss you so much when I die."

Yuna felt strange as she watched them. Almost as if she didn't belong there as if she wasn't supposed to be with Kaila. She shook her head and inwardly yelled at the thoughts. There was no way that she was going to leave her mother.

"I want to tell Yuna something." Kaila whispered and Yuna quickly stood up and walked over to her.

But before she could say anything the heart moniter that Kaila was hooked up to began to beep loudly and a few seconds later some nurses came rushing in. "EVERYONE BACK AWAY!" One of them yelled and Yuna and Braska obeyed slinking into the corners. A few moments later a man that Yuna assumed was the doctor came into the room and after examing Kaila he shook his head. "There is nothing that I can do." He said.

"What do you mean there's nothing that you can do?" Yuna stomped over to him. "You're paid to do this freakin' job so do it!" She yelled at him. "And why would you just say that in front of her?" Yuna gestured to Kaila.

"If there was something that I could do then I would do it. And Kaila should be prepared for death." He answered looking down at her with a look of pity. "I will leave so that you can say your last goodbye's to Kaila."

"Oh Mom!" Yuna began to cry as she sank to her knees. "Why did it have to end this way?"

"Braska, maybe I should tell Yuna." Kaila began but Braska shook his head.

"No let her believe what she wishes to, I don't want you to tell her now when you're dying!"

"Tell me what?" Yuna asked as she stood up. As she was met with silence she turned to Kaila. "TELL ME!"

"I love you Yuna but I can't." Kaila answered. "Please stop."

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Yuna screamed as Braska hit the call button.

"Yuna you will not spoil the last moments that Kaila and I have together. You don't have the right to."

"What are you talking about?" Yuna yelled as the door opened.

"Please take my daughter away. I'm afraid that this is to much for her and she needs to be taken away as to not frighten Kaila."

"How could you!" Yuna screamed as they began to drag her out of the room. "Why don't you want her to tell me? You're being a bastard!"

Yuna looked to see Kaila crying and Braska shaking his head. "Do what you've done you're entire life. Leave us alone." With that said Yuna was dragged out of the room as she screamed, "NO! No… MOM!" And then the door slammed.

Yuna kept struggling and kicking, trying to get into the room until she felt a sharp pain in her arm. "Hey!" She yelled as she turned around and saw the doctor putting the needle away.

"I'm sorry but it was what he wished." The doctor said sadly as Yuna sank to the ground. "Mom…"

_1 day later, at Yuna's home_

Slowly Yuna opened her eyes and was shocked to see the sun hitting her face signaling that it was a new day. "What the heck?" She groaned as she sat up and put her hand to her head. She had a horrible headache and she couldn't figure out why. "Mom?" She whispered but there was no answer. Suddenly she remembered the day before.

Yuna threw the covers off of her and ran out of her room and ran into Braska's. He looked up at her as she entered and Yuna could see that he had been crying. "HOW COULD YOU?" Yuna screamed surprising him. "You took me away from Mom in her last moments… you wouldn't even let me say goodbye…" She cried. "She wanted to tell me something but… you, you stopped her."

"It was for your own good." Braska finally said quietly. "It was for the good of both of you. I wanted her to be able to die without worrying about you."

"Oh yeah, her last image was of me kicking and screaming, I'm sure that she went in peace." Yuna let the sarcastic words pour out, not bothering to think about how they would affect Braska.

But… he didn't show any emotion. Instead he just looked at her and said quietly. "You should prepare for the funeral. After all it will be in a week." With that said he gestured towards the door insinuating that she should leave.

"So that's it?" Yuna asked. "You're just going to shoo me away and act like nothing has happened? You're going to live like you always have and act like everything is just perfect? MOM IS DEAD!" Yuna cried as she realized that no matter what she did she wouldn't be able to express the pain that she was feeling to Braska.

"Yuna… Please. You don't think that this is hard for me?" Braska asked, his voice choking on the words.

Yuna just looked at her father. The man that had cheated Yuna out of the last moments that she should've had. The man that treated her more like a stranger then a daughter. The man that couldn't face reality. And with a smirk she answered, "Oh, of course it is DAD. But don't worry, you've handled things well." With that she left the room and ran to her bed. She had never felt so empty inside and cold. Death was looking tempting to her at the moment.

For a moment Yuna remembered the bet that Lulu and Yuna had made. "I haven't lost. I don't feel love for anyone." She whispered. The thought made Yuna think about how she could feel herself turning away from everyone and becoming cold.

That week was the worse Yuna had ever faced. So many decisions had to be made over stupid things. It took a day just to figure out with Kaila would be wearing and even though Yuna kept exclaming that she was dead everyone else ignored her and went on with the plans. Her friends kept their distance.

It was the perfect day for a funeral. The sun wasn't out and it was cold and damp. As the body was carried towards the grave Yuna ignored everyone around her and just concentrated on where they were headed. The place where Kaila's body would decay.

"Yuna…" The voice didn't stop her but a few moments later Lulu stepped next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Yuna answered. "I'm fine." She then pulled away from Lulu and continued ahead.

"What just happened?" Rikku whispered as she came up next to Lulu.

"Yuna's going through much grief right now. Don't let anything that she does offend you." Lulu whispered back as they followed the girl to the hole. "We shouldn't expect her to be warm to us anyway, it's not like we've offered her any console this week."

The casket was lowered into the ground and Yuna felt a tear roll down her cheek and then it was blown away by the wind. "Will you toss in the first bit of dirt?" A man asked her and Yuna nodded but Braska stopped her.

"No, I will for she was my wife." He said and the man nodded.

Yuna stared at the man with disdane and she began to walk away. "No Yuna you can't leave now." Seymour had grabbed her arm and turned her back towards Braska. "Look at what he's doing to you… treating you as if you aren't even his daughter.

"When were you invited?" Yuna asked coldly with without the usual fury that she would have.

"Your mother was a kind woman and I wanted to come." Seymour answered sweetly.

"Don't give me that crap. You didn't even know my mother. Why are you here?" Yuna asked.

"Fine. Come with me and I'll tell you why your Father is treating you this way." Seymour said with a smile.

Yuna didn't want to go with him but something told her that Seymour knew. And she wanted to know so she took his arm and followed her only a small distance away. "Now tell me before I lose my patience." She hissed.

"I'll cut right to the chase… Kaila's not your real mother Yuna." Seymour laughed at her face.

"Well, if that's all that you're going to say then fine." Yuna began to walk away but Seymour pulled her back.

"Do you remember when I was downstairs talking to your mother? Well, she had just had her medicine so she was a little, oh more like a lot, drugged up. She told me all about why she felt you had never loved her. Because you weren't her's."

"I don't have time to listen to this." Yuna pulled away but his voice stopped her.

"I don't think that she remembered all the details but one thing was clear. Another woman gave birth to you… I believe that her name was Yunalesca. You should ask your father for more of the details."

Yuna turned with tears in her eyes and laughed. "You really think that you're telling the truth don't you?"

Seymour just looked at her. "So… are you beginning to feel pain? You don't have anyone that loves you Yuna. Just people that pretend to."

Yuna backed away and ran to where Braska knelt by the grave. "Seymour told me a like father… he said that Kaila wasn't my mother! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Yuna gasped as Braska looked at her with an empty expression. "Not now Yuna."

She backed away. His coldness… everything about him told her that he didn't want her to bother him. Seymour was right. The pieces were falling into place. With that Yuna turned and ran. She got into Braska's car, where he had left the keys in the ignition and drove away without looking back.

A/N: There, finally got that chapter written but it wasn't the most fun one to write. If you have any idea's then please tell me since I do know where this story is going with but I don't have that many ideas. Review!


	7. What he wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X 

A/N: Hey here's the next chapter and I'd like to thank my reviewers! And to the couple of reviewers that asked, Camp went pretty well but I didn't meet any guys, oh well! Oh, And sorry I won't be having Yuna push Seymour off a cliff!

She could have kept running but she had to confront her father to find out the truth.

The moment that she entered her house Yuna screamed for Braska.

As he appeared she immediately yelled, "Tell me the truth!"

"I didn't think that you would return so fast Yuna." Braska said quietly with a sigh.

"I didn't want to. You've lied to me since I was born." Yuna could barely keep her voice from shaking. "But I want you to tell me exactly what happened. Why isn't Kaila my mother?"

Braska sighed and then sat down in the couch. "Our marriage was suffering. We had just discovered that your mother could never have children and I was very disappointed. I went to a bar and there was a lovely woman named Yunalesca there. One thing led to another and…I slept with her." Braska stopped and looked up at Yuna whose face was very pale.

"After that night I didn't hear from her for a few months. But one day she appeared at my doorstep and said that she was pregnant with my child. I had hope that Kaila would never find out what I had done but she did and for some reason she forgave me. Yunalesca died during childbirth and Kaila and I decided that we would tell you that Kaila was your mother."

Yuna hated to hear Braska saying such things and she looked up with tears in her eyes. "So you lied to me. Thanks, you're a great father." With that said Yuna turned and ran out of the house, grabbing the keys and quickly jumping into Braska's car. He didn't try to stop her.

"I don't know where to go." Yuna said to herself nerviously as she drove in the dark night. Rikku and Lulu… The past couple of weeks they hadn't offered Yuna any support. They hadn't stood by her. In fact the person that had tried Yuna had pushed away.

"Maybe… He will help me." Yuna whispered as a tear slid down her face. She was amazed that she could still cry. She would have thought that all of her tears would have been used up.

As she drove up Tidus' driveway she was relieved to see that one of the lights were on. "Please let him be home…" She whispered. She tried the doorbell but after a few minutes of waiting she tried the door and was surprised to see that it wasn't locked. She slowly crept into the house and saw that one of the upstairs lights were on. _What the heck am I doing?_

Yuna slowly opened the door and was so relieved to see Tidus in his room. He was doing a few flips across the floor and for the first time in awhile Yuna felt a small smile come across her lips.

Tidus seemed to sense that he was being watched because he stopped and looked around. Yuna took a deep breath and opened the door. "Yuna?" Tidus asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Yuna felt her face turning red. "Tidus… My mom's dead. Actually she's not my mom but that's not the point. I don't want to be near my Dad and-"

Tidus cut her off by walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Yuna I thought that you were mad at me." He whispered in her ear. "I don't know what to tell you."

Yuna closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just need someone. And why would I be mad at you?"

Tidus smirked to himself. "Ever since the night in the car you've seemed distant. I'm not the only one that's noticed. Rikku and Lulu told me that they couldn't even talk to you."

Yuna pulled away. "What? They didn't even try to really talk with me. This week has been the worse of my life."

Tidus kept a grip on her shoulder. "They probably don't want to upset you Yuna. And they don't know what to say to you."

Yuna sighed. "How about, "I'm sorry?"

Tidus smiled. "Haven't you heard that a lot about Kaila?"

Yuna nodded and then looked at him in the eye. "Kaila's not my mother. I don't want to go in details right now but I thought that you should know. Can I stay here tonight?"

Tidus started to nod and then he paused. "I want you to Yuna but there's only one thing…"

"WHERE ARE YOU TIDUS?"

Tidus froze and turned to Yuna. "Look I'll use my dad's credit card and we'll stay at a hotel ok? I want to get away from him anyway."

Yuna looked confused. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's drunk." Tidus answered bitterly. "We have to get out without him seeing us."

"Why, what will he do if he sees us?" Yuna asked as she trembled.

Tidus paused and looked at her. "He might hurt you. Look we're gonna sneak downstairs but if he sees us I want you to run outside and wait for me alright?" He chuckled. "Don't look so worried Yuna, It's not like he'll kill us."

Yuna didn't look so sure as she followed Tidus quietly down the stairs.

"What do ya think that you're going?" Jecht slurred and Tidus turned around surprised.

"Run." Tidus whispered and Yuna hesitated. "I'll meet you, just get out!" Yuna nodded and quickly ran out the door and Jecht turned to Tidus.

"You worthless brat! What do you think you're doing?" With speed that Tidus didn't think would be possible for someone that was drunk Jecht grabbed Tidus and threw him across the floor. "And who was just in the house? Have you been sleeping with woman?" Jecht chuckled. "Oh I forgot, who would want to be with a wuss like you?"

Tidus stood up and walked towards the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Jecht yelled and Tidus winced before turning around calmly.

"I'm going out to get you some more beer. I'll be back soon." With that Tidus opened the door and walked out to see Yuna nerviously pacing around.

"Oh!" Yuna gave a little shout and ran over to hug him. "I'm glad that you're alright, I wasn't sure if I should go back inside."

Tidus just shook his head and pulled her to the car. "C'mon we've got to get out of here before Jecht comes after me or something." He started the car and they drove off in silence for a few moments before Yuna broke the silence.

"Is he usually like that?" She asked quietly.

"No, only 90 of the time." Tidus answered with a laugh. But when he saw that she wasn't kidding he sighed. "I'm used to it. He just chooses to run away from his problems instead of facing them. It's been like this ever since Mom was killed." Tidus stopped as if he had said too much.

"I didn't know that your mother died." Yuna said softly.

"I never told you. And she didn't die, she was killed." Tidus answered with a sigh.

"How did she die?" Yuna asked quietly.

"You probably don't want to talk about Kaila right now do you?" Tidus asked turning to her. Since Yuna didn't answer he took her silence as a yes. "Well, I don't want to talk about my mom right now either."

Yuna didn't say anything else and as they arrived at the hotel Tidus turned to her. "Look, I don't want to make you upset. I'm just not ready to talk about it right now." He walked around and opened Yuna's door. "We'll stay here tonight. Do you mind staying in the same room?"

Yuna just shook her head. The room was small and Yuna felt her face flushing when she realized that there was only one bed. "I hope that you don't mind. There weren't any other rooms open." Tidus told her and Yuna just smirked.

"I don't care. I just want to get away from home for awhile." As she walked over to the bed and sat down Yuna suddenly realized how tired she was. It had been a long, tiring and horrible day and she was just relieved that it was coming to an end.

"Yuna…" Tidus whispered at he watched her close her eyes. He wanted her to know how he felt… She was going through so much pain and he just wanted to help her.

"Mmmm… the bed feels good." Yuna muttered as she pushed herself up. She instantly blushed as Tidus pulled his shirt off and sat down next to her. Yuna managed to keep her eyes off his chest and on his face as she whispered, "Thanks Tidus… I couldn't have stayed at home tonight.

Tidus slowly wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist and for some reason she shivered as he looked her in the eyes. _His eyes are so warm… they're so unlike Seymour's…his are so cold._

"T-Tidus what are you doing?" Yuna asked as he leaned down closer. "I don't understand… I thought that you had given up on me…" 

"I tried but I can't give up on you… You're just to special." Tidus smirked at her and Yuna felt herself disappointed as he pulled away. "We should probably go to sleep now eh?" He asked and leaned over to turn off the light.

"Wait." Yuna felt herself say and Tidus stopped what he was doing and turned around. Yuna felt her eyes run over him. He was everything that she wanted. She needed him right now, especially since she didn't have anything else.

"Yuna… what do you want?" Tidus asked seriously.

"What do you think?" Yuna said softly as she leaned over and brushed her lips against his softly, she didn't know how he would respond.

Tidus pulled back and looked into her eyes as if he was searching. Then he took Yuna into his arms and kissed her.

Yuna closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this way when she kissed Seymour. Tidus didn't kiss her like he wanted her. He was kissing her without asking for anything.

Yuna pulled away gently and looked up at him. "Tidus I-"

"You don't need to say anything." Tidus answered. He had found what he wanted.


	8. To Zanarkand

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X, blah blah blah.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter and I'm glad that you liked the fluff since I don't think that I've ever been great at writing it. Oh, and just so you know there aren't any lemons in any of my stories. So nothing beyond the kisses happened between them!

Yuna's eyes fluttered open the next morning and she was startled to find Tidus' arm around her waist. She felt her face flush as she remembered his lips on hers. _It felt so sweet…_ She found herself thinking.

Tidus stirred and opened his eyes and looked up at her sleepily. "What's going on?" He muttered as he sat up and yawned. "Ugh." He groaned.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Yuna whispered. "Or… where I'm going to go. School doesn't start back up for awhile anyway…"

Tidus just sighed and then whispered in her ear. "Don't you want to get away?"

"Didn't we just do that?" Yuna answered. _Am I ready to be in a relationship? The last one was horrible._

Tidus brought his mouth down so close to hers that it was torture. "I'm going to take you away…"

The idea sounded very inviting and Yuna's fears seemed to disappear as she chuckled. "So you're going to kidnap me?"

"Exactly!" Tidus said with a cheesy grin before he kissed her head and stood up. "C'mon let's go!"

Yuna giggled. "Where are you going to take me?"

Tidus just smirked. "You'll see!"

_At Zanarkand…_

Yuna gasped as Tidus opened the car door for her and she got out. The ruins of a beautiful city that had once stood… a sacred place where almost no one could go… a place that she had been at when she was young… with Kaila.

"_Why are we are?" The young Yuna groaned as Kaila dragged her to the top of the summit. _

"_We were only allowed to come here because your Father has bought part of the land. He's not allowed to do anything, or build on it… he just thought that it would be a good investment. And it's such a beautiful place."_

"_It's boring," Yuna answered with a scowl as she sat down on a rock. "I would rather watch TV."_

_Kaila just rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine… we'll leave but I hope that someday you will be able to appreciate beauty such as this."_

_I think that I can…_Yuna thought to herself as Tidus began to walk over to the gate that kept people out of the place. "How are you going to be able to get in?" She asked him.

"I've come here a few times and watched one of the owners put in the password and I've figured it out." Tidus answered smugly as he put in the numbers. The gate opened and they walked in.

"My father could have-" Yuna began and then remembered. He wouldn't want her to be here, he probably wouldn't even trust her.

Tidus didn't ask her what was wrong, he just took her hand and they began to walk up the trail to the top of the ruins. "It's been so long since I've been here." Yuna said to him as they walked. Finally, she was able to see some of the beauty that Kaila had been able to see that day, so many years ago when Yuna couldn't.

"You've been here before?" Tidus asked and Yuna smiled as she detected the hint of disappointed in his voice. "I figured that you hadn't since not many people have been able to. But you are Yuna…"

"I was here once, a long time ago. But I can barely remember it and I never thought that I would come back." Yuna told him softly.

"I've always wanted to come here… after all, it's where my ancestors lived." Tidus told her.

"They lived here? But how long ago was it? The city was destroyed after all…" Yuna said surprised.

"Probably about 200 years ago. It was before the city was destroyed in the war." Tidus sighed.

"A war over power…" Yuna said softly with a grimace. "So many people died and in the end this land was useless, it had been so trampled and fought on."

"Yeah… It sucks." Tidus said as he shook his head. "My great-grandparents or whatever they were escaped in the middle of the war. That's the only reason that they survived."

Yuna nodded, out of breath as they reached the top of the summit. She drew in a breath as she obserbed the beauty of the place. In a couple of hours the sun would set. "I'm glad that they did." Yuna suddenly said.

"You're glad that who did what?" Tidus asked confused as they walked over to a flat rock and sat down.

"Your ancestors… I'm glad that they survived. If they hadn't, you might not be here." Yuna flushed and looked down. She felt like her words were so cheesy, but as Tidus put his hand under her chin and looked at her face he smiled.

"I wanted to bring you here… because I knew that you would appreciate it. You're the first person that I've ever brought here." He told her with a grin.

Yuna felt her face flushing and she smiled. "I feel special." She said softly, because she did.

Tidus leaned over as if to kiss her but instead her put his arms around her waist and Yuna smiled and leaned against him.

_Meanwhile…_

Seymour chuckled to himself as he got his supplies together. "Tonight, my love you shall feel more pain… maybe even death through the flames…" He looked down at his hand and shook his head. "If only you would have loved me… It would not have been this way but now I despise you for the pain you have caused me."

_Zanarkand…_

"What time is it?" Yuna asked drowsily as she leaned against Tidus.

"It's after 7:00… the sun will be setting soon." Tidus answered and Yuna sat up and looked around.

"It's going to be so beautiful when the sun sets." Yuna said with a smile and Tidus just winked at her. "I could think of a corny remark right now but I'll resist." He laughed and Yuna just blushed.

Tidus ran his hand through her hair and he bent down to kiss her.

Suddenly a noise was heard and Yuna pulled away. "What is that?" She muttered and as she realized what it was she sighed and answered her cell phone. "Hello?" She asked and was horrified to hear a familiar voice.

"It's on fire my dear…"

"Seymour?" She said angrily and was answered with a laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Your house… It's about to be on fire." He answered and hung up the phone.

"TIDUS! We have to get to my house quick." Yuna said as she jumped up. Tidus didn't bother to argue and they ran to the car as fast as they could. "How could he? How could he? All of Kaila stuff… pictures… memories… I won't let them all fade away!" Yuna yelled as they drove quickly towards her house. She tried to call her house but the lines were dead.

"Yuna…" Tidus began but he realized that at the moment there was nothing that he could do for her.

"How could he? I will get Seymour for this." Yuna shouted and then she buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

Tidus looked at her worried. He wanted to stop the car and comfort her but if he didn't get to her house as soon as possible he knew that she wouldn't forgive him. _So much for our romantic day…_He thought with a sigh and then abmolished himself. After all, there was a lot more to be upset about then a night ruined.

Yuna's scream broke him away from his thoughts. They had arrived and drove up to her house and they were both horrified to see that her house was in flames. "Let me out!" Yuna yelled and leaped out of the car and started to run towards the house.

"No!" Tidus yelled as he caught up to her and grabbed her. "I'm not letting you go in there… you could die."

"Tidus, if you don't let me go in there I'll never forgive you. I have to face him, once and for all and you can't come with me, you have to let me do this myself!" Yuna felt her eyes watering from the smoke and Tidus hesitated. "I won't die… I promise." Yuna managed a weak smile at him. Tidus slowly loosened his grip on her and the moment that he did enough Yuna began to run towards the house.

A couple of the firefighters yelled at her but she ignored them and continued into the house. "Aughh!" Yuna screamed as she saw the inside of her house burning. Everything that she cared about, pictures, video's of her family… they were all burning. "Where are you?" Yuna screamed and she held her breath as she ran upstairs to her room. The other downstairs parts were burning so much that she couldn't see enough to figure out if someone was even there.

As she opened the door to her room she was relieved to see that it wasn't on fire yet. "Nice of you to join me." A voice came from behind her and Yuna saw Seymour standing in the corner. "In a couple of minutes the house was in flames. Quite an easy job wouldn't you say?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Yuna screamed and drew back her hand. But Seymour just laughed.

"Oh really? Well look at this!"

Yuna froze as Seymour withdrew a match that he held. "I've poured gasoline all around this room. I quickly light this, one toss and the whole room will be up in flames and we'll go down with it!"

"Seymour… You'll die!" Yuna said as she tried to think about what she was going to do.

Seymour just laughed. "Do I care? Seeing you suffer as the flames burn through your skin would be worth it." As he said this he stepped towards Yuna who took a step back.

"I never loved you." Yuna said softly.

Seymour just looked at her. "I know."

"I love Tidus… And I may not be able to tell him but at least you'll know my true feelings. I love him!" Yuna smiled through the tears that were in her eyes. "Even death won't be able to change my feelings."

Seymour just grinned. "Well, he'll never know how you feel will he? You die with the memories of a woman that wasn't your mother and a father that no longer loves you. And a boy who just wanted to sleep with you. But you've been to blind to even see the truth about him."

"No… that's not why he cares about me. He's different… He's not like you!" Yuna answered and then she swung the pole that she had in her hands and hit Seymour in the head. As he yelled in pain Yuna grabbed the match. "There! You won't win so easily!"

Seymour lept back up and grabbed Yuna and slapped her across the face. Yuna yelped in pain but responded with a quick kick to the groin and laughed as he groaned in agony. "Take that."

Suddenly with speed that Yuna didn't know that he had Seymour pinned her arms behind her and ran her against the wall. For a couple of moments he just looked at her eyes and Yuna thought that she saw sadness in his eyes. But then, he smirked and brushed his lips against hers quickly. She gasped as he lit another match that he had. "Goodbye my dear." He said.

And then… he threw it.


	9. Through the flames

Disclaimer: If I owned Final fantasy X there is no way that I would be writing fanfictions!

A/N: Hey, thanks for the great reviews! I love you guys, if it weren't for my reviewers I wouldn't want to even finish this story! I wanted to get up another chapter before I left tomorrow but I'll have another one up in probably a few days!

The moment that Seymour threw the match Yuna closed her eyes and quickly dropped to the ground with her hands over her head. After a few moments of waiting she looked up and was horrified to see that her entire room was in flames. Seymour was standing in front of her with the horrible smile on. "Death… it's the easiest way out." He suddenly said even though for some reason he wasn't catching on fire yet even though the flames were all around him.

"So… you're taking the easy way out are you?" Yuna yelled over the crackling of the flames. "I'm not surprised! You always were a non-brave wuss who couldn't do anything!"

She yelped as Seymour lept forward and grabbed her by the neck, completely ignoring her gasps for breath as he pinned her against the wall. "I want to see you in pain Yuna… there's no way out!" Yuna blinked back the tears that threatened to come out and tried to shake Seymour off her. "Let… go of me!" She yelled and pushed him away. Seymour screamed in pain as the flames finally reached him and with a great yell he jumped through the window and fell.

Yuna couldn't look out, the flames blocked her path, she could see that she was basically closed in. _I'm going to have to run through the flames…_She realized and with a deep breath that caused her to cough for a moment she shook her head and she ran towards her open door. The moment that she made it out she fell to the ground and rolled on it to put out the flames.

"I don't know where to go!" She screamed, frantic, as she looked around. She could barely see through the haze. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm and she screamed as someone pulled her through the flames. A burst of water hit her and she cried out as she managed to open her eyes and she realized that she had made it outside. "What happened?" She cried as she fell to the ground and she looked around and saw Tidus on the ground panting.

"Tidus?" She whispered as she crawled over to where he was and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you… save me?"

Tidus just looked up and gave her a look of disbelief. "No, I always sit on the ground gasping for breath after inhaling smoke. And I'm usually black with soot and smoke also…"

Yuna threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. "I thought that I told you not to come after me." She whispered even though she had never been so grateful in her life.

"And let you die in there? Ha, I don't think so. You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Tidus gave Yuna a grin and for a moment they sat in silence. "Seymour's still alive." He suddenly said as his smile faded. "He's over there."

Yuna felt her blood turn cold as she saw Seymour laid on the ground with a few people standing over him. She walked over to where he was and pushed them out of the way. "I made it Seymour. You didn't manage to kill me."

Seymour's body was burned badly and he seemed to have broken a few bones from jumping out of the second story window which wasn't a surprise. His face wasn't burned and he gave Yuna a look of pure malice as he was carried into the hospital ambulance. "He's going to get help." A voice from behind her said and Yuna turned to see a police officer standing behind her.

"He tried to kill me and he burned my house to the ground. I couldn't care less if he died!" Yuna told him angrily.

"I know… don't worry ma'am we're going to do all that we can to help him and he's not going to get away with this." The man assured her. "And… I'm so sorry that you lost your house." He said with a sad look before he walked away.

"They're trying to locate your father." Tidus told Yuna as he walked up next to her. "So far they've come up with nothing."

Yuna couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "I wonder what he's going to think when he comes and finds his million dollar home or whatever it was gone… I wonder if he'll even care." Yuna said with a long sigh.

Tidus waited for her to go on and Yuna continued, "Ever since Kaila died I've been afraid that he'll do something drastic since our relationship has been destroyed."

"Maybe-" Tidus began but Yuna interrupted.

"If he doesn't even have the decency to tell me the truth about my own mother then I don't want to have anything to do with him. He'll just have to make it on his own. Maybe his precious money can buy him a new love." Yuna couldn't help but say with a taunting tone in her voice.

Tidus just looked at her with a look of disbelief. "How can you say that? You just lost your home and you don't seem to even care."

"It's just a house." Yuna said softly. "After all… I know that I have a place to go…" She trailed off before she looked up at him with a sly suggestive smile.

"Look Yuna… I don't know where you're going to stay but it can't be with me." Tidus finally said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"B-but why?" Yuna stammered with a hurt look on her face. "I mean… aren't we…" Yuna trailed off.

"I thought that you made it clear that you don't want to have a relationship with me." Tidus answered. "I've been your friend but I think that it would be wrong if you lived with me."

"You mean we're not even in a relationship?" Yuna yelled angrily.

"Well, I'm not-"

"I'd say that we've acted like we've been a couple pretty well don't you?" Yuna yelled at him.

"I don't want for you to get hurt again because of me and I can't promise you that it won't happen." Tidus finally managed.

"Are you saying that you just want to use me for a while and that's it? You would rather have a girl like Dona who'll sleep with you as long as you're hot? Then, fine. You can have the girls like that."

"Hey, I saved your life and I don't think that I deserve this!" Tidus told her angrily. "You certainly changed your mind about me fast! I thought that you were geniune!"

"Maybe I'm not! Oh Yeah, thanks for all that you've done for me BUDDY!" Yuna yelled before she turned and began running down the street. Now seemed like the perfect time to fix her relationship with her old friends and her cousin. Yuna had never been so glad that Rikku lived right down the street from her and she rang the doorbell and waited impatiently. The door opened and Yuna was angry to see that it was Rikku's perverted brother who they called Brother. Even though he was her cousin he still always tried to make a pass at her.

"Yuna!" He said as he looked at her up and down. "Yuna doesn't seem to be very clean today! But Yuna still looks goooood…" He said with a chuckle.

_And he can't even talk correctly folks! _Yuna thought to herself sarcasticly. "Is Rikku here?" She asked coldly.

"Rikku is… gone. But Yuna can come in to be with Brother!"

Yuna just pushed Brother out of the way. "I'll be waiting for Rikku." She told him before she ran upstairs and decided to take a shower to clean off the soot and other disgusting things that were on her.

Yuna stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. As she walked out of the room she turned and screamed when she saw Brother staring at her. "GET OUT!" She yelled at him before she pushed him out and slammed the door shut. "What a freak!" She muttered to herself.

When Rikku opened the door to her room she found Yuna sitting on her bed while wearing Rikku's clothes. They stared at each other for a moment before Rikku ran over and threw her arms around her cousin.

And they both began to cry together.


	10. Wanting to murder

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X… 

A/N: Gah, Sorry that it took so long guys… About two weeks. Anyway, I looked at my hits and I have over 700! And I only have 56 reviews? Seriously, c'mon guys take the time to leave a quick review. It makes me a lot happier and I would be writing the chapters quicker!

_Love? It is something that I really need? Couldn't I do without it?_ The questions burned in Yuna's head as she laid on Rikku's bed a few hours later. Lulu had come over and the three girls had been reunited and planned to do something together later that night. Lulu had then gone back home to get ready forWakka._I don't NEED Tidus._ **But you want him**. Something said back to her and Yuna sighed. _Yeah I do… But I'm so stubborn that I'm not doing anything!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Rikku bounced into the room. Though her cousin had remained the same Rikku was more careful around Yuna because of Kaila's death. "The guys are coming over ok?"

"The guys?" Yuna questioned as she sat up.

"Yeah. Gippal, Wakka and Tidus!" Rikku smiled as if she was just so pleased with herself.

"Does Tidus know that I'm here?" Yuna asked carefully.

"No. Why would he? It'll be a surprise. And you're going to look so cute thathe'll just be drooling all over himself."Rikku said cheerfully.

"Rikku, I don't think that's a-"

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head over anything Yuna." Rikku interrupted her. "I've got everything planned out."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Yuna muttered.

Yuna sank back down as Rikku ran out. _Tidus probably doesn't think that I went here since Rikku and I haven't even been talking. Oh gosh, maybe I can make an excuse not to join in with them!_

A couple hours later Yuna found herself being dragged down the stairs by Rikku. "Yunie, don't make this hard for me! I know that you're just shy." Rikku had forced Yuna to put on a cute outfit, fix up her hair and put on some make-up despite all of Yuna's protests.

"Hey Cid's girl!" Gippal's voice broke Yuna out of her thoughts as Gippal grabbed Rikku and kissed her quickly before putting her back down.

Rikku giggled before saying, "Where's Tidus?"

Gippal just raised his eyebrows at her. "Why, do you want to see him that bad?"

Rikku just whispered something in his ear and Gippal gave Yuna a quick look. "Right… He'll be here soon I think."

Yuna felt her face turning red and was about to say something but the door opened and Tidus stepped in. "Hi Rik-" He stopped when he saw that Yuna was there. Tidus just looked at her for a second and then he went back to his old self. "Hey Rikku! What's going on?"

Rikku grinned and grabbed his arm. "Lulu and Wakka will be here soon! There's some food in the kitchen if you w-"

Without another word Tidus and Gippal took off towards the kitchen leaving the two girls in the dust. "How rude!" Rikku exclaimed as she glared in the direction that they had gone.

"You know guys." Yuna said with a weak laugh. "They just follow their stomach's."

Rikku gave Yuna a look as if she was about to give her a good talking to but at that moment the doorbell rang and as Rikku ran to great Lulu and Wakka, Yuna slipped away. _Rikku means well… But Tidus is mad at me! It's my fault I shouldn't have got mad over nothing._

"Rikku asked me to get you." Tidus' voice made Yuna jump and she turned around. "Are you going to eat?" Tidus asked dully as he stepped over towards her. Even though he acted as if he didn't care what she did Yuna noticed that his eyes ran over her quickly.

"Y-yeah I guess so." Yuna muttered.

"Well, c'mon then." Tidus said and Yuna felt herself getting mad again. _Well you don't have to be so rude about it!_ She inwardly said to herself as she followed Tidus downstairs.

"Hurry up and eat Yunie! We're going to watch a movie!" Rikku said to Yuna.

Yuna smiled at Lulu who was sitting on Wakka's lap while eating. As Yuna sat down Rikku tossed her a plate. "What are we going to watch Rikku?" Yuna asked as she took a bite of the pizza.

"What Lies Beneath." Rikku said slyly as Yuna began coughing. "I thought that a good SCARY movie would be fun."

"But you don't even like-" Yuna began and Rikku gave her a look and Yuna shut up.

"Scared?" Rikku said with a grin and Yuna just stared at her. _Oh gosh what stupid plan does Rikku have now? _Yuna thought to herself with an inward groan.

_Well, I think I've figured out Rikku's plan._ Yuna thought glumly to herself a few minutes later as she found herself squeezed next to Tidus on the couch. Rikku had made sure that Yuna had NO CHOICE but to sit next to him. And Yuna could tell that Rikku was just sooooo pleased with herself.

Suddenly a noise from the TV made Yuna jump and she grabbed onto Tidus' arm. _I hate this movie, I hate this movie, I hate this movie._ She chanted to herself. Though she didn't tell her friends she had always hated horror or scary movies. They just reminded Yuna of the fear that she had felt when she was little.

An hour later the scene hadn't changed. All the girls were latched unto their guy and Tidus had just given Yuna a look but hadn't asked her to move. Yuna began gripping on even tighter and suddenly Tidus turned to her. "Do you mind? I can't enjoy the movie when you're latched unto me." He hissed and Yuna let go of him as hurt filled her. "I'll be right back." Yuna said even though she didn't think that anyone was listening and she stood up.

"Oh we're going to take a break anyway." Rikku said quickly and turned off the screen despite the protests of Lulu and Wakka. "Now we're going to play Truth or Dare!"

Yuna felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. _Hmm… How should I murder Rikku when we're done playing?"_

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Rikku, Truth or dare?"

Rikku grinned. "Dare!"

Suddenly a smile came across Lulu's face. "I dare you to call Auron and tell him that you love him and a bunch of other stuff."

Rikku gasped. "But… I don't want to call him! He's scary!" Auron, One of the teachers at the high school andhad been labeled as a cold man. The girls had also labeled him as hot. Butas Rikku saw Lulu's face she realized that she had no choice.

Lulu looked up Auron's number and dialed andRikku waited as it rung. The phone was on speaker as he answered and everyone was grinning. "H-Hello Auron. It is I, Your great admirer!" Rikku didn't wait for an answer. "I love you more then life itself and my feelings for you will never change and I-"

"I have caller I.D." Auron cut her off with a dull voice and Rikku felt her face turning extremely red as Lulu and Wakka put pillows over their face to conceal their laughter. "I do appreciate your undying feelings but I'm afraid that at the moment I can't return them."

Rikku managed a squeaky, "I undestand." And Auron sighed.

"I'll see you at school… Rikku." And with that he hung up. For a moment their was silence and everyone including Yuna burst into laughter. "You should've seen your face Rikku!" Gippal said.

Rikku just sighed and as if trying to quickly change the subject turned to Yuna. "Yuna, truth or dare?"

_If I pick truth she'll ask if I like Tidus… If I pick dare she might make me do something stupid with him…Oh darn it… _"Dare." Yuna finally said.

"Fine." Rikku sat back with a smile. "I dare you to go in the hallway closet with Tidus for half an hour."

Gippal wolf whistled and Lulu and Wakka raised their eyebrows at Yuna. "I-I…" Yuna stammered purposely avoiding looking at Tidus.

"You have to go Yunie, it's the rules of the game." Rikku sang in her most annoying voice.

Yuna nodded and Tidus stood up and just grinned as if he didn't care. Rikku pushed them into the smallest closet in the house. "I'll tell you when you can come out." She called and they could hear her skipping away.

Yuna tried her hardest to move away from Tidus but the small space made it impossible to keep from touching him at all. "Well isn't that great?" Tidus finally said breaking the silence in an annoyed sarcastic voice. "If I would've known that you were here then I wouldn't have come. I wouldn't want to ANNOY you after all."

Yuna felt the tears coming on again but she blinked them back. "Tidus I… I…" She swallowed nervously. _Oh swallow your pride for once! _Her brain screamed at her and she choked the words out. "I'm sorry. I overreacted for no reason."

She waited for him to say something but for what seemed like forever there was silence. Finally he said, "Hey, you've been through a lot. Don't worry about it."

He didn't say anything else and Yuna felt so nervous that she felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. _What do you want him to say? I love you? _It was so corny that it all was pathetic, Yuna decided. She turned and looked at Tidus since she could see his face slightly even though it was dark.

Tidus had a frown on his face and he looked extremely uncomfortable. He turned and looked Yuna. "Look. I'm tired of wasting time on you. I can't wait around for you to come for me. I give up. Rikku can try to hook us up but I've done all I can to get you to fall for me and you don't seem to care at all."

Yuna started to say something but Tidus just put a finger over her lips. "Don't bother. Maybe I'm just not good enough for you. After all, I have a drunken father I'm not Rich like you either. But… Maybe that's a good thing."

"What are you saying?" Yuna said angrily. "I've been through so much and you don't seem to understand at all. Don't give me your 'I understand you so much' Crap. You can never understand what I'm going through."

Tidus just looked at her and let out a laugh. "I lost me Mother remember? And it was in a lot more a gruesome way. At least your mother didn't die-" Suddenly he stopped as if he had said too much and he turned away. "How much longer do we have to stay in this freakin' closet?" He muttered.

"How did she die?" Yuna asked.

"It's none of your business." Tidus answered.

At that moment Rikku opened the door.


	11. Matchmaker

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the game. I wish that I owned Tidus but that will never happen…

A/N: Still… It seems as if my readers can't seem to go through the stress of clicking on that small review button at the bottom. But I would appreciate if you would do so! **mutters under breath** "Lazy bums!"

Rikku looked at the two as she opened the door. "So what's going on with you two?" She asked with a giggle.

"Absolutely nothing Rikku." Yuna answered holding back the tears that had piled up in her eyes.

Tidus just grinned. "Sorry, but it's a secret Rikku." He said in his normal playful voice.

A tear ran down Yuna's cheek and she flicked it away before anyone could see. But Lulu saw it and instantly stood up. "Hey Yuna, how about coming into the kitchen and helping me put away some dishes?" She asked quickly. "You guys can continue the movie alright?"

Rikku just nodded. "Hurry back Yuna." She said with a wink before going back into the other room.

There were no arguments so Yuna followed Lulu into the kitchen. "What's going on Yuna? And don't you dare say nothing since I can see right through that excuse."

Yuna just took a deep breath. "I've messed it up Lulu. Tidus and I were headed for a relationship and just because he wouldn't let me stay at his house I freaked out." Yuna started scrubbing angrily at a dish.

"Yuna… You do know about Jecht right?" Lulu asked. Seeing that Yuna didn't seem to know what she was talking about Lulu continued. "Tidus has never told us much but it's obvious that he hurts Tidus. He doesn't want any of us to be near that which is the reason that we never go to his house."

Yuna didn't answer she just continued washing the dish. "He could have told me that."

"He doesn't want anyone to know." Lulu answered before putting her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "He says he hates Jecht… but I believe that he still cares for his Father."

Yuna felt tears coming into her eyes as she turned to Lulu. "I've lost everything. And still I try to put on a cheerful front. Lulu, it's just so hard!" With that said Yuna began to sob into her hands. "I just want to end the pain."

Lulu put her arms around Yuna and hugged her gently. "You'll make it through this Yuna." She said softly.

The door to the kitchen opened and Tidus walked into the room. When he saw Yuna crying and Lulu with her arms around Yuna he started to turn to go back into the living room.

"Stop right there." Lulu told him and he slowly turned around with the look of a little boy who had just got caught for doing something wrong. "You two need to talk."

Tidus looked at Yuna who kept her eyes to the floor. Lulu grabbed Tidus by the arm and with Yuna still in tow she dragged them out of the kitchen and into the front hallway where there was a bench and she motioned that they both sit down which they did. "You two are going to talk and straighten this out do you understand me?"

They both meekly nodded and Lulu gave a nod of contentment. "Fine, I'll be in the other room." With that said she left them alone.

Tidus just sighed. "Yuna-"

"No. I want for you listen to me." Yuna answered softly. "I didn't know all the things that are going on at your house. I've been thinking of my own problems and not yours. I've been a selfish brat."

Tidus just stared at Yuna if only she understood all that he had gone through in his life.

"_Your Mom. She's dead boy."_

"_No!" Tidus answered with a shake of his head. "What did you do? She… can't be dead."_

"_What? Are you going to start crying over her? Go ahead and cry you worthless baby." Jecht slapped Tidus across the face and sent him skidding across the room. "Your Mother always gave into your needs. It's no wonder that you're a spoiled brat now. But now I'm the one in charge of you."_

_Tidus began to sob his ten-year-old frame shaking with the sobs. "YOU KILLED HER!" He yelled his voice choking up from the tears._

"_NO YOU DID!" Jecht answered with a long laugh when he saw Tidus' face. "Surprised ain't cha? Your Mother was killed in a car accident when she was trying to get home so that she could take to the movies. All that she ever did was slave over your needs. You're the one that killed her you little brat." Jecht walked over to where he was and kicked him. "Go cry in your room." He said as Tidus went running up to his room._

"It was so painful..." Tidus suddenly said and Yuna looked up at him.

"Can't you tell me?" She asked and he just looked at her.

"He even beat her… She was miserable but she pretended that nothing was going on…"

"_You got a B? You're so worthless and stupid kid!" Jecht said to Tidus who stood in front of her. _

"_But it was a really hard exam. I'm in the top of my 8th grade class!" Tidus answered not bothering to hide his hurt._

"_Yeah right. You'll never be the best at anything will you? Heh, I'm the champion of blitzball."_

"_But you stopped! All you do is drink now!" Tidus answered and Jecht gave Tidus a dark glare as Tidus stood back wanting to avoid his anger._

"_I can stop whenever I want to! Anyone who had to put up with a Jackass like you has to drink." Jecht chuckled._

"All I've ever wanted was to please him." Tidus said to Yuna softly. "But I never can. He just won't accept me."

"_We won the blitzball championship and I was named the star of the Abes!" Tidus said to Jecht as he came running through the door._

"_Heh, Blitzball ain't what it used to be. In my day a team that played like yours would've been the worse in the league!"_

"_But you've never even been to one of my games!"_

_Jecht stood up with a shrug. "I have better things to do."_

"_What's wrong with you?" Tidus suddenly yelled. "You're the most pathetic excuse for a Dad that I've ever seen. You don't give a crap about me!"_

"_You're right I don't." Jecht answered and slapped Tidus. But Tidus couldn't take it. With a quick move he dealt a kick to Jecht's stomach. Jecht groaned as he dropped his glass and it shattered into tons of pieces. "Why you-" He said as he grabbed Tidus and rammed him against the wall._

_Tidus responded with a punch to the face. Jecht grabbed her arms and pinned him to the wlal. "I could break both of your wrists boy." He said as Tidus grunted in pain. "If you ever do something like that again… I'll kill ya." Jecht let Tidus go and he just backed away._

"_I hate you."_

"Why don't you report him?" Yuna asked as tears filled up her eyes at his story.

"He would just deny it. After all, I'm barely home anymore. Why bother?"

"Because. He's caused you so much pain and you shouldn't have to deal with it." Yuna put her hand on top of Tidus'.

Tidus looked at Yuna with a small smile. "I've never told anyone that much about it. Wakka and the others just know a little since I used to come to school with brusies all over my body."

Yuna winced and felt pity for him.

"I don't want your pity." Tidus said when he saw her face. "You've been through just as much pain as I have. Sure, you weren't beaten but neither of your parents are with you right now. I'm not the first person that's gone through something like this and I sure won't be the last."

"I do pity you." Yuna answered stubbornly. "I can't help it. You put on a tough guy front but you're afraid to even stand up for yourself. All you have to do is tell someone and you would be free."

"It's not that easy!" Tidus hissed back at her. "I would have no place to go."

Yuna started to say something and then she remembered that she also didn't have a home at the moment.

"I'm sure that you could go home if you wanted to." Tidus said as if he could read her thoughts.

Yuna didn't answer. She let her eyes wander over Tidus. She wanted to feel him so bad. Almost as if her arms had a mind of their own they wrapped themselves around his waist. He didn't say anything. Instead he looked up at her with complete calmness in his eyes. "What, I thought that you were sick of me?" He said with a smirk.

"Tidus I-" Yuna began.

Tidus raised his eyebrows at her as if waiting to see what she would do.

Yuna just stared into his blue eyes and with a quick movement she pressed her lips hard against his. He gave a quick moan of surprise before pulling her closer and kissing her back. Yuna inwardly giggled as Tidus slightly bit her bottom lip. Yuna dug her hands through his soft blonde hair with a smile.

From the doorway Lulu congradulated herself for being a much better matchmaker then Rikku and walking back into the living room. But… Rikku could think that it was her who had everything to do with it.


	12. Commitment

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Final fantasy X… nothing has changed.

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews guys! I don't know what gave you guys the idea that I had finished… don't worry, it's definitely not over yet! When it is, it will say, the end.

The movie was just finishing as Yuna and Tidus walked back into the room. "Awww, you guys missed it! What were you-" Rikku trailed off as she looked carefully at them. Sure, they weren't staring at each other lovingly but they were holding hands.

"Oh, too bad." Yuna said cheerfully before sitting back on the couch with Tidus beside her. "What are you gonna do now?"

"It's late and we have school tomorrow." Rikku answered as she turned towards Gippal with a fake frown on her face.

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted." Gippal said with a fake tone of anger in his voice before standing up.

"Aw, don't say that Gippally." Rikku answered sweetly. "You know how much I looovvve you."

"GIPPALLY?" He cried out and Rikku smiled.

"Yep it's your nickname! Don't you like it?" She asked before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

When she finally pulled away Gippal just smirked. "Actually, I don't have a problem with it."

"Good for you." Rikku answered before pushing Gippal towards the door. Everyone couldn't help but laugh and a few minutes later Lulu left with Wakka.

"I'd better get going." Tidus said standing up and walking towards the door with a wave to everyone. Yuna hesitated before getting up and following him.

"Tidus… Um I-"

"Hey, I have to go so we'll talk tomorrow ok?" Tidus with a gentle smile to her as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. With that he walked out the door with a quick wave.

"EEEEKKKK!" A high pitched squeal jerked Yuna back to reality from where she stood with a dazed look on her face. "HE KISSSSSSED YOU!"

"Welcome to Rikku states the obvious." Yuna said with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, he kissed me, so what?"

"I got you two together!" Rikku said proudly. "I'm the best matchmaker in the entire world! WOO HOOOOO!"

"No, actually Lulu got us together. You almost broke us apart by making us go in the closet where we were practically yelling at each other."

Rikku's face fell and Yuna sighed and said, "Even though if you wouldn't have invited him over this never would have happened so you did have something to do with it!" _Oh give me a break. _Yuna thought as Rikku's face went back into a big smile.

"Yep, I did help! Oh Yunie, it's so sweet that you two are together. After all, it did take long enough!"

"Well, he didn't say anything about being together actually…" Yuna said softly.

"Uh, hello he kissed you? And he said that you guys would talk tomorrow which I'm sure you will." Rikku gave a smile of satisfaction.

Yuna rolled her eyes. Rikku drove her crazy sometimes! _Her thinking that she had everyting to do with it… gah._

_The next day at school._

"He's late, he's late, he's late, he's late h-" 

"RIKKU STOP!" Yuna finally yelled at her cousin who wouldn't shut up for the life of her.

"Is there a problem Yuna?" Auron said with a raise of his eyebrows and Yuna felt her face turning red as Rikku smirked behind her.

"N-no sir everything's fine."

Auron nodded and went back to talking.

_Why do you have to be so annoying sometimes? SO WHAT if he's late it doesn't mean anything!_ Yuna passed the note to Rikku who after reading it sent Yuna a glare and quickly wrote back.

Since you obviously don't seem to understand men at all then you wouldn't know. Since he's late it means that he doesn't feel the need to see you and may even be avoiding you.

Yuna angrily wrote back: For your information he KISSED me! And it wasn't the first time either miss-know-it-all. Yuna started to pass the note back to Rikku and was horrified to see it snatched out of her hand.

"My my, passing notes eh? It seems like you just aren't having a very good day are you Yuna?" Auron went up to his desk and sat down. "As you know, I always read the notes aloud…"

Yuna felt her face burning. Oh my gosh please don't let him read it all, please, please, please please, everyone in class will know… even though they'll know soon enough but still!

The rest of the class had sat up and he started to pay attention Auron sent a glance at Yuna and then began to read. "Rikku, for your information he…" Auron trailed off. "That's it." With a sigh he threw away the note. "For passing notes you both have to write a 100 word essay on why you shouldn't pass notes." Yuna noticed the smile on his face and she felt her face turning red again and she turned back to her desk.

Afterwards, Yuna walked up to Auron's desk as the rest of the class walked out of the room. "S-Sir?" She stammered. When he looked up at her she continued. "Thank you for not reading the entire note…" She whispered softly.

"I didn't want to embarrass you so much." Auron said as he leaned back in his chair casually. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Yuna looked down at her feet with her hands behind her back. "It's Tidus." She said softly with a small smile on her face.

Auron chuckled softly. "I'm not surprised."

Yuna wasn't sure what he meant but instead of explaining himself he just gestured to the door insinuating that she should leave which she did. As Yuna walked out of the room she gave a short squeal of surprise to see Tidus leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Where have you been?" Yuna asked as she walked up to him.

"Nice to see you to." Tidus answered casually.

"Tidus, I mean it, what happened? I was waiting for you this morning and you never showed up."

"I was detained." He answered.

Yuna stared at him waiting for an answer and with a short sigh Tidus pulled up one of his sleeves to reveal a large bruise on his arm. He quickly put it back down. "I don't want to show you the rest."

"Tidus… it was Jecht wasn't it?" Yuna whispered sadly.

"Obviously." Tidus answered with a short laugh. "I came between him and his bottle. A mistake that no one should make. But, you shouldn't worry about it, it's not big deal."

Yuna hesitated before saying softly, "Won't you report it? He's done it so many times before!"

"Why, do you think I'm some weakling that can't handle him?" Tidus said quickly and with a hint of anger in his voice.

Yuna just stomped her foot on the ground. "You're being weak by not doing anything! If I would've done something about Seymour and our relationship sooner then I could have spared myself a lot of pain. But I didn't and I regret it."

"This isn't the same." Tidus answered slowly. "You loved Seymour." He looked as if the words pained him.

"No… I didn't." Yuna answered. "I thought that I did and you know that I didn't. I never felt anything more then hate."

Tidus just shrugged and then shot her one of his oh-so-cute grins. "Yeah, I know but I just like to hear you say that."

Yuna started to punch him lightly but Tidus just grabbed her hand and kissed her quickly on her lips. Yuna pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Not so fast mister. We have to talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Tidus answered with another sly smile.

"Look… are we…" Yuna hesitated almost embarrassed to go on. "Are we in a relationship or not?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tidus asked.

"We kissed the night of the prom and we didn't have a commitment then." Yuna looked into his eyes waiting her answer.

"A… commitment eh?" Tidus asked and with a chuckle put his arms around Yuna and pulled her to him. "Then, by this very second I commit myself to you oh lovely Yuna, no matter how corny this may sound." With that he sealed it was a kiss and pulled away and threw his fist into the air. "I'm commited!"

Yuna rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"But ya love it don't you?" Tidus put his arm around Yuna as they began to walk to class together.

"I don't believe it!"

Yuna rolled her eyes as Dona approached her.


	13. A new threat

Disclaimer: No, in the past couple of weeks I wasn't able to get the rights to own Final fantasy X so I still don't… maybe someday!

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I apologize for taking so long to update but I had MAJOR writers block… but now I think that I have some ideas for what to write! Don't forget to click on the review button when you're done ;)

"Dona." Yuna said matter of factly, as the girl approached her.

"Well. I haven't seen you around in a while Yuna. I heard that it was because your mom died… aw how sad. I suppose that you just had to lie in bed and cry for a long time right?" Dona turned to Tidus with a sweet smile. "Tidus, why in the world are you even hanging around with Yuna? Don't you realize that it's completely hopeless? She'll never satisfy you like I could."

Tidus just smiled at her and put his arm around Yuna's waist. "Don't be jealous." He answered as he planted a quick kiss on Yuna's lips. "In case you can't tell we're an official couple now… so stop sucking up to me and leave Yuna alone. And you could NEVER satisfy me."

Dona's mouth fell open as she stared at them. "W-w-what? You're with her?" Dona just stared for a moment and then she threw back her hair and sighed. "I guess that you don't have very good taste." With that she walked away keeping as much dignity as possible.

"She's pathetic." Yuna said softly even though inwardly she hurt from the comments about her mom. She turned to Tidus and asked softly, "Is that what everyone thought while I was gone? That I was just weak?" For some reason she felt tears building up in her eyes.

"No." Tidus answered quickly. "You lost someone that was important to you and you think that you were weak by not coming to school the next day with a fake smile on your face? Don't listen to what she says." He smiled at her and Yuna grinned back as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks." She whispered softly as she leaned back and then kissed his cheek with a shy smile.

"Yunie!" Yuna and Tidus turned to see Rikku running down the hall. They both held back their laughter as she crashed in Dona and sent her crashing to the floor. Dona gave out a cry of pain and Rikku just ignored her completely as she continued running toward Tidus and Yuna. "Guess what guys! I have some great news." Rikku said excitedly.

"Obviously it's exciting." Tidus couldn't help but say as he noticed Dona being helped up by her friends as she held her face in her hands. "She deserved that." He whispered to Yuna with a smirk. Yuna just smiled up at him as they turned to Rikku.

"Hee hee, My Dad said that he would pay for us to go on a VACATION!" Rikku shrieked ignoring the strange looks that she was getting by the people passing by in the halls.

"But Rikku… I just got back to school." Yuna answered slowly. "And… didn't you just have a vacation?"

"So? We have a break in a week! And you can never get too much of a vacation. My dad has a private resort where there's a swimming pool and all these places to go to! Are you in Yunie? Tidus?" Rikku looked like she was about to go flying in the air from excitement so Yuna realized that she'd better say something.

"Well… It does sound like fun…" Yuna trailed off in thought. "But I have to catch up on my work…"

"You'll get to be with Tidus…" Rikku sang in Yuna's ear. Noticing that Yuna still didn't look convinced she continued with, "You'll see him while he's swimming… without a shirt on…"

"I'm in." Yuna heard herself say and Rikku jumped back with a smug smile.

"Cool! I have to go tell Lulu and Wakka! This is going to be so much fun!" Rikku went taking down the halls again and people quickly moved out of her way to avoid being thrown to the ground by the hyper blonde.

A few hours later Yuna turned to Tidus as he drove her home. "You will be able to come right?" She asked softly.

"Of course." Tidus answered with a smile flashed to her. "How could I resist some time to spend with you?" His smile disappeared as he stared out at the road. "I may have to sneak out though."

"Why?" Yuna asked him softly even though she had a good idea why.

"Who knows what kind of mood Jecht will be in? Some days he'll let me do whatever I plesae and then, some days he'll try to lock me in my room. I'll never understand him." Tidus sighed.

"If he locks you in your room, or does anything else to you then I'll come and get you." Yuna said earnestly and Tidus let out a laugh and reached over and touched her cheek.

"I have no doubt that you would." He said and suddenly turned back towards the road as Yuna let out a shriek. Someone was blocking their path and Tidus let out a mumble of words before he opened the door. "What's going on?" He yelled and was confused as a couple of Guado's stepped out of the car.

"Is Yuna in that car?" One of them said smoothly as the other just stared at Tidus darkly.

"What's it matter to you?" Tidus snapped back. "We're busy and we don't have time for anything!"

"I assure you that this won't take much time. I am one of the many people that honor and respect Seymour Guado… his father, has done many great things and Seymour will not be stopped by those who make up lies against him."

"Lies? Yuna hasn't made up anything." Tidus gasped as suddenly the Guado lunged forward and grabbed Tidus by the neck, keeping him against the car.

"I am Tromell and I will not stand for Seymour to be put in prison. I suggest that you watch your back if you insist in getting involved with the girl." The guado gave a strange smile before Tidus managed to get away and punch Tromell in the stomach

"We'll be leaving now." Tidus said, gasping for breath, before jumping back in the car and taking off, serving around the car that had blocked their path.

"What just happened?" Yuna asked earnestly. "Who was that? Are you all right, you look hurt!"

"It was no one." Tidus answered after a moment of silence. "And I'm fine. I'm just… out of breath."

"You're a bad liar you know…" Yuna said but didn't go on when she saw that Tidus wasn't going to tell her anything.

"I'll talk to you later." Tidus said as he dropped her off. Yuna paused and then nodded as she got out.

"What's he hiding from me?" She whispered to herself but was interrupted as Rikku can running out the door and grabbed Yuna, pulling her inside the house.

"Yunie! They're all able to go! The trip is on, oh my gosh it's going to be so much fun and I can't wait! I'll get to spend an entire week with Gippal and it's going to be so awesome and I can't wait!"

Yuna couldn't help but grin as she saw how enthusiastic Rikku was. "Yep, it's going to be fun." She said. _But what happened outside the car today? Why would Tidus keep things a secret from me?_

A week later Yuna was dragging her suitcase outside as she tossed it into Wakka's van. "Where Tidus?" She asked Gippal as he came up from behind her. 

"Don't worry, he said he might be late." Gippal answered and then, leaning in close so that only Yuna could hear him he whispered, "What's wrong, are you so eager to kiss him that you-"

"Stop it." Yuna hissed. "It's none of your business, what we do and you shouldn't care anyway!"

"Ohh, secretive about it aren't we? What have you two been doing?"

"Gippal, stop implying things. We haven't done anything for your information." Yuna felt her face turning red as she tried to keep from lashing out at the guy. Gippal just put his hands up and walked away shaking his head.

"Something's wrong…" Yuna said to herself. Tidus was supposed to have been there half an hour ago. "I have to go see what's wrong."

"Yuna where are you going?" Lulu asked Yuna as she got into the car.

"I have to go get something… I'll be back soon, don't worry!" Yuna flashed Lulu a smile as she drove out of the driveway and took off towards Tidus' house. Yuna got out the car quickly and then made sure to shut it quietly she walked towards the front of his house and put her ear against the front door. "I don't hear anything…" She muttered and suddenly she heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Ok… I hear something." Yuna tried the door and groaned when she found that it was locked. Running around the back she peeked into the window that was there and was horrified to see Jecht was a knife in his head, cornering Tidus. Yuna could tell that Jecht was drunk, but obviously not enough that he couldn't stab Tidus if he wanted to. Yuna tried the door but it was locked as well. "Oh gosh what should I do?" She nerviously looked around and spotted something on the ground.

"You never do what I say… You're so worthless that I might as well kill you!" Jecht yelled as he advanced towards Tidus.

Tidus looked around and decided to try to talk Jecht out of it. "Look, I'll do whatever you ask, just stop it!"

Jecht just sneered at him. "You always say that but you're worth nothing, NOTHING YOU PIECE OF-"

At that moment Yuna sent a rock through the window and it crashed into Jecht's head sending him to the ground.

Tidus just looked at him in shock and then, avoiding the glass on the floor, looked out the window to see Yuna standing there. "I told you that I would come." She informed him and Tidus burst into laughter.

"Yep you sure did!" Tidus unlocked the door as his face softened as he looked at her standing there. "Thanks." He whispered before giving her a soft kiss.

A few minutes later, Tidus and Yuna headed back to the house after putting Jecht up in his room, deciding that he would be alright when he woke up… except for most likely a horrible headache and a slight concussion!

"You're back!" Rikku exclaimed as Yuna stepped out of the car. "We're ready to go."

Yuna smiled over at Tidus. "I'm ready!"


	14. The car chase

Disclaimer: For the what… fourteenth time? I don't own Final fantasy X and if I did I would be creating a third game without Y.R.P! Mwah ha ha ha…

A/N: Hello everyone, I apologize for the late update… My computer crashed because I installed an 'Antivirus' thing which didn't work. Don't ever use Mcafee Virus things… At least I think that's what it was called, I broke the disk so I can't go see! Hee hee hee… Of course, I thank my reviewers! Please keep reviewing since it's what keeps me writing!

"Here we go, down the road on a fun vacation!" Rikku sang for the millionth time that day, and of course she sang it high pitched and tuneless.

"Rikku." Yuna finally said as she turned around. "Could you please stop singing that for a little while?" Yuna was obviously upset since usually she wouldn't say anything.

"You… don't like my singing?" Rikku say Yuna's face and then whined as she turned away from Yuna with a loud, "Humph. Fine, be that way."

Yuna just smiled happily as leaned forward to where Lulu was driving. "Are you sure that you want to drive Lulu?"

"Let's see… Gippal can't drive because he finds the need to stop at every fast food place in the distriction…" Lulu smirked when she heard Gippal yell in protest. "Wakka can't drive because he yells at every driver on the street, even when they aren't doing anything, causing them to want to kill us…" Wakka started to say something but Lulu continued. "Tidus can't drive because he pays attention to everything except the road…"

"Look, it was just that one time! I was trying to find my favorite radio station!" Tidus whined causing Yuna to giggle.

"And Rikku and you haven't had your driver's license that long. And that is why I'm driving." Lulu finished her speech which Yuna and Rikku cheered.

"Go Lulu! Show those guys how to drive!" Rikku giggled as Gippal pretended to punch her.

"How long is it before we get their Rikku?" Yuna asked quietly.

"Oh, probably a couple of hours… Pop couldn't get a place very close and that's why it's a little ways away… but it's fun to be in the car!" Rikku grinned happily.

Yuna begged to differ. In her opinion being in a car for hours was boring and annoying. She smiled as Tidus put his arm around her waist. _Maybe not that boring… _Yuna thought with an inward smile.

As Yuna dozed off an hour later Tidus smiled down at her. Suddenly something caught his eye. A car that looked familiar seemed to be following him, He had already noticed it a few times… "Hey Wakka." Tidus whispered as he leaned forward. "Do you think that car's following us?"

Wakka turned around and glanced behind them. "I don't think so man… this is a busy road there's no reason why they would be following us."

Tidus sent a quick glance at Yuna before turning back to look. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see who was in the vehicle.

"What's wrong man?" Wakka asked confused. "It's just a car, why would anyone follow us?"

Tidus hesitated before turning back around. "It's nothing. I guess that I've just been paranoid lately…" He turned back around. Suddenly it clicked. It was the exact same car that the Guado had been in when they had stopped him and Yuna. _Oh Crap. _He thought. _How can we lose them? They'll ruin everything…_

"Lulu… can you do something for me?" Tidus asked as he leaned forward. "I want for you to lose that car behind us."

"What? Are you crazy we're on the highway!" Lulu turned around. "Why do you want to lose them?"

_I can't keep this a secret forever…_"Don't tell Yuna because I don't want her to worry…" Tidus sighed. "Those are some Guado who are followers of Seymour of something. They want to hurt Yuna, or so they said when they attacked me."

"They attacked you?" Wakka and Lulu said together and Tidus just gave them a look.

"Yes, and I want you to lose them and DON'T tell Yuna about this… I want for her to be able to enjoy herself without worrying about some psyco's that are after her." Tidus glanced over fondly at Yuna before turning back to Lulu. "So, can you do it? After all, you are a _great_ driver right?"

"Do I have a choice?" Lulu snapped as she glanced behind her. "I'll lose them when we get off the highway. We'll be where I can lose them by going up and down a few streets…"

"Good." Tidus couldn't help but smile. "Don't forget, you're the best driver here!"

"Shut up." Lulu answered obviously thinking hard about what she was going to do.

"Fine." Tidus answered and then startled as he felt Yuna move beside him.

"Oh, sorry… I must have fallen asleep… are we almost there?" Yuna asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not yet… don't worry you haven't been asleep that long…" Tidus smiled as he bent down and gave her a quick kiss and then pulled away knowing that Yuna didn't like for anyone to see them. Yuna just blushed. _Won't Rikku and Gippal see it?_ She thought to herself.

But the two had been quiet for so long that Yuna had to see what they were doing so she turned around. "Aww…" She said. Rikku had fallen asleep in Gippal's arms and he had his head on top of hers. "They look so cute!"

"Yeah when they're asleep." Tidus answered with a chuckle and as if on cue both of them woke up.

"What was that?" Rikku asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing." Tidus answered with a smile.

"We're coming off of our exit." Lulu suddenly said.

"Cool. We should be there soon then." Rikku said casually. "How fast can you get us their Lu?" When Lulu didn't answer Rikku asked again, "Uh… Lulu?"

"Everyone…" Lulu said as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Hang on tight." Suddenly she floored it and everyone screamed.

"Lulu?" Yuna cried as Lulu managed to pass a few cars perfectly. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and Lulu took a sharp turn down a dark street. Rikku shrieked extrememly loud as Lulu just barely missed a parked car. "WATCH OUT!" She shrieked.

Lulu just kept her eyes on the road as she took another sharp turn down another street and went down a few blocks. Suddenly she slammed on the brakes and it was silent.

"That's it." Lulu said and everyone took a deep breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Rikku suddenly screamed. "We could have freaken died? I thought that you were the best driver?" Suddenly she buried her head in Gippal's chest. "You scared me…"

"Aww… don't worry Cid's girl everything's fine." Gippal put her arms around her and grinned. "Actually, I thought that it was fun. I wish that we could do it again!"

"Is that why you screamed like a girl?" Yuna couldn't help but say and Gippal glared at her.

"I didn't scream… that was Tidus."

"What?"

Lulu gave a sigh of relief as the guys argued… glad that the previous events had most likely been forgotten. She then made a mental note for Tidus to tell her everything that had happened with the Guado.

A couple of minutes later Lulu started up again with Tidus and Wakka looking on both sides of the car to make sure that they had lost the Guado. It appeared that they had, after all, the Guado most likely weren't suspecting for them to suddenly speed up and start taking random turns. "We're here!" Lulu said as they pulled into a huge resort.

"Oh my!" Yuna gasped as she started at all the places. There was a hotel, countless swimming pools and tons of people were walking around the shopping resorts that were just down the street. It was a beautiful town.

"Gippal!" Rikku shrieked as she caught him checking out one of the girls walking by. "You jerk!" She cried as she smacked him.

"Oww…" He said as he rubbed his face. "Gosh you deal a hard hit…" He muttered as Rikku grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.

Yuna giggled as Rikku started muttering in Al Bhed and she couldn't help but lean over and whisper, "Don't worry Rikku, he'll be loyal to you… he knows what will happen if he isn't." Rikku gave Yuna a look that could kill and Yuna just laughed. "I'll race ya!" She said to Rikku who forgot to look angry and nodded. The two of them took off running, ignoring the complaints of the guys who had been stuck with their suitcases.

Yuna looked back and laughed and suddenly crashed into someone. "Oh I'm sorry…" She trailed off as she looked up at the menacing Guado.

"You should watch where you're going." He sneered before walking off without helping her up.

"Yunie?" Rikku had realized that Yuna wasn't with her so she turned around and walked back to her. "What just happened?"

"I-I'm not really sure." Yuna said hesitantly. "I just ran into someone… it was only an accident."

"Are you all right?" Tidus helped Yuna up and looked around. All he say was the top of someone's head as they left the room. "Who was he?" _Oh crap, he looked tall, was it a Guado?_

"It's all right Tidus, It was just an accident, c'mon let's go to our rooms!" Yuna ignored Tidus' protests as she and Rikku continued on their course.

"Oh my!" Yuna gasped as she opened the door to the room. It had two large beds in the middle with a large T.V. Yuna could see a small kitchen along with the bathroom and she just stared.

"Not bad." Tidus said casually as he walked past Yuna into it. With that said, he collapsed face first on the bed.

"Not bad?" Yuna gasped. "This is awesome! How can you say not bad?"

"Gah." Tidus answered, his voice muffled since his face was in one of the pillows.

Yuna walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, move or do something. You look like you're dead… Tidus!" Yuna squealed as he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her next to him.

"Not bad." He muttered as she giggled as she reached over and pushed a lock of blonde hair away from his face.

"Can you guys wait for a while?" Gippal complained as he walked into the room. "Gosh we just got here!"

"We aren't doing anything Gippal, except for in your extremely perverted mind." Yuna gave him a dark look.

"I don't have a perverted mind!" Gippal protested. As everyone stared at him he shrugged. "Ok… maybe a slightly perverted mind."

"That's the understatement of the universe." Rikku answered. "Honestly you only think about one other thing… FOOD!"

Gippal smiled happily. "Speaking of food I'm hungry… There's a karoke place down the road I heard that we could eat at and do Karoke… I would love to hear Cid's girl embarrass-, I mean sing for us."

"I'm a good singer!" Rikku answered as she held up her fist. Gippal quickly began to cowered in fear.

"I was just kidding! Just kidding!"

"All right, let's go!" Yuna said with a giggle.

Tidus nodded and then glanced out the window as he sat up. He saw someone standing at the bottom of the building… it was a Guado.


	15. My immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X and I don't also own the song 'get this party started' By Pink and I also don't own My immortal by Evanescence. 

A/N: Sorry you guys! I didn't get really any reviews for a while until I got a few in the last week… For some reason this chapter didn't turn out as well as I hope but I had to write something, I hope that you like it! I've been busy so that's why I haven't updated but I can't abandon you guys so here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review 

Tidis felt paranoid the entire day. Even though he tried to forget about the Guado and enjoy himself.

Rikku came bouncing into Tides' room. "Tides! Why the heck are you lying down on your bed? We're supposed to be partying and having fun!" When Tides didn't answer Rikku sighed and went to get Yuna. When she found Yuna she sent him in to talk to Tides.

Yuna sat down next to Tides and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Tides? Are you feeling ok?"

Tides sat up and smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine… I've just been thinking about something."

Yuna looked concerned as she leaned her head to the side and looked at him. "About what?"

Tides just reached over and touched her shoulder lightly. "You of course… how could I think about anything else?"

"Gag me." Gippal had walked into the room and was watching them. "This is so sweet I want to barf."

Yuna looked over and glared at Gippal. "Well then, why don't you find something to do besides watch us?"

Gippal just smiled as Rikku bounced back into the room. She smiled as she excitedly said, "I just talked with Wakka and Lulu and we decided to go the karoke joint! It's going to be so awesome!"

Tides racked his brain for an excuse. "Couldn't we uh… just hang out here? We could find something to do instead out going out…"

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, we came all the way here to just sit on our beds and stare at the ceiling… Yeah right! So, why don't you get off your behind and come with us?"

Tides hesitated. He knew that he would be worrying about Yuna the entire time, but if he didn't go with them he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her. "Fine, I'll go." He muttered.

Yuna giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Aww, it'll be fun!" She gave him a peck on the check before pulling back.

Tides managed a small smile at Yuna before allowing himself to be dragged out the door.

About few minutes later Tides found himself at the Karoke joint as Rikku jumped up to the stage to belt out a song. "Isn't this fun?" Yuna whispered as she stood next to Tides. When he didn't answer Yuna felt herself growing sad. _Is he mad at me?_ She couldn't help but wonder as he stared at Rikku. _Stared at Rikku?_ Yuna glanced at the blonde and then back at Tides. _W-what? He couldn't like her could he? What about Gippal… and me?_

Tides wondered what the heck Rikku was going to do. She whispered something to the person in charge and then began to belt out a song.

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started 

_Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started _

Pumpin up the volume, breakin down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass 

Yuna couldn't help but smile as some whistles were heard in the room and Gippal glared at whomever they were coming from._  
_

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started

Makin my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat   
Everybody's dancin and their dancin for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line 

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now

Everyone burst into cheers as Rikku took a bow and jumped off the stage and ran over to where Yuna and Tides were. "Oh that was fun! Yunie you should sing a song." Yuna just smiled and shook her head and Rikku threw her arms around Tides' waist. "C'mon Tides why don't you sing a song?"

Tides just shook his head. "After that? I don't think that the guys would appreciate it…"

Rikku laughed and Yuna frowned. Rikku seemed to be flirting with Tides… _Oh, Yuna stop it! What's wrong with you?_ Her mind seemed to be scolding her and Yuna sighed. She wished that she could just relax and enjoy herself.

Suddenly something caught Tides' eye. Some Guado had just entered the building… and by some he meant at least ten. _Oh crap, we're outnumbered! I can't fight all of them! _He thought frantically to himself.

"I've got to get her out of here." Tides muttered.

For the moment the Guado stayed in back as a few more performances passed. But Tides knew that they weren't safe for long.

"We have time for one more performance!" The young man up on stage said and Tides pushed Yuna forward.

"Hurry, go and sing!" He told her.

"What? I don't want to sing!" Yuna answered.

"Please Yuna, it's important! I'll- I'll tell you later why, ok?" Tides looked at her pleadingly and when Yuna didn't move he said, "Do it for me?" Yuna slowly nodded and nerviously climbed up on the stage ignoring the whistles that she got as she did.

**My Immortal"**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Yuna felt herself thinking of Seymour as she sang the song. Maybe that was the reason that she still hadn't completely given herself to Tides, the reason that she couldn't trust him… she was still scarred from the last experience.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_You are still with me aren't you Seymour? You're still tormenting me and I hate you for it… I never did like being with you…I'm going to let you go!_

Yuna couldn't finish the last chorus as her eyes filled with tears so she handed the microphone to the man standing behind her and turned around and ran out of the building through a door that was there.

She ran outside and fell to her knees as she sobbed. "Tides." She whispered softly.

Suddenly she felt his hands around her waist. "C'mon we have to get out of here." He told her as he grabbed her hand and they began to run. After a few blocks, Tides managed to flag down a cab and they jumped in. Yuna turned away as Tides told the driver the hotel's address.

"Why did you want me to go up there?" Yuna whispered.

Tides sighed as he started to put his arm on her shoulder, but Yuna just pulled away from him. "There were some Guado and I wanted you to get up there and get away from them. They were guarding the door so I figured that the only way that you could escape was to sing. I was going to jump up there after you finished and run out with you through the door that I had seen in the back but you were a couple of steps ahead of me." Tides couldn't help but smile.

Yuna looked at him confused. "Why are some Guado after me?"

"I think that Seymour sent them." Tides finally answered and Yuna just turned away.

"Of course." She muttered. "I can't have peace in my life for more then two seconds… just the way that it works I guess."

Tides wanted so badly to reach out and touch her but it seemed like she was out of reach. "It'll be ok Yuna…" He said softly for more of his sake then hers. "I know that it will…"


	16. A late night trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X so... BLEAH!

A/N: Once againI apologize for the long wait. But... You guys are laxy and didn't really review! Sob sob Hey, if you want the chapters faster then you'd better review:) Here's the next part!

The night was cool as Yuna sat by the window and stared out. Everyone else was asleep except for her. She hadn't been able to fall asleep.

Earlier that evening, after she and Tidus had arrived back to the hotel she had left him and ran up the stairs to the room and locked herself in the bathroom. She wanted to be alone. Once the others got back she came out and pretended that she was fine. It was hard though, ignoring Rikku's obvious flirting and Lulu asking her over and over what had happened at the karoke joint.

Slowly Yuna stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later not sure what she was going to do. _Yuna, it could be dangerous…_Her mind said to her. _I don't care… I'll do what I want!_ With that she quietly walked to the door and slipped out of the room.

It was a little colder outsideand she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked. Yuna wasn't even sure where she was headed when she found that she had walked to the pool. There was no one in it. (Probably since it was 2:00 in the morning) But the gate wasn't locked so she slipped in.

The pool was huge and the water was dark, the moon being the only thing that kept Yuna from being completely in the dark. She paused and then pulled off her clothes, revealing the bathing suit that she had put on underneath. With that she dived into the dark water.

For a few minutes she jsut relaxed and after swimming to where the deep end was she began to swim harder. With each stroke that she took angry thoughts ran through her head. _Since everything that's happened I can't even live my life! _The anger that she felt caused Yuna to swim even harder.

But she couldn't go for long and soon, tears began falling from her eyes into the water. She kept swimming but soon she was crying so hard that she could barely see so she stood in the shallow end and sobed into her hands.

As she looked up she froze in horror. Tides was sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water and he was looking at her sadly.

How long had he been watching? Yuna didn't know know, she didn't want to know.

"Yuna..." He whispered softly not moving, as if fearing that she would move away from him.

Yuna didn't answer instead she turned and swam backtowards the deep end angrily. In a couple seconds she felt Tidus grab her arm. Oh yeah, he was a blitzball player, of course he was a better swimmer then her! "Let go of me!" She hissed and pulled away.

"What's wrong with you?" Tidus asked her obviously losing his patience. "I'm sick of you acting like this! What's the heck is it?"

"I don't know. There's just so many things in my life that I've tried to forget, push down but they're starting to resurface." Yuna shook her head and then looked up at Tidus. "I'm sorry."

"So it's not working out?" Tidus was obviously angry and confused. "What have I done? I've been TRYING my hardestto make this relationship work! I've never tried this hard."

"I know you have and I appreciate it. But I think that there's just a problem with me." Yuna looked up sadly at Tidus and then turned away.

Suddenly Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna and whispered into her ear. "I don't believe you."

"What?" Yuna tried to turn around but couldn't sincehe was holding her rightand she felt her face turning red as he kissed her neck.

"You heard me. I care about you to much to just let you go. I'm not going to let you go Yuna."

When Seymour had said almost the same words they had seemed like a threat. Tidus didn't say it like that at all. He kept her in his arms tightly as if he wanted to protect her. Something hit Yuna's face and she looked up to see that was it was starting to rain. "Oh!" She cried but Tidus just laughed.

"We're already wet." He said with a smirk and Yuna frowned at him.

"Look, can you do something for me?" She asked him as tears filled her eyes.

He nodded slowly and with that Yuna grabbedhis arms and pulled him out of the pool with her. "I need foryou todrive somewhere ok." She whispered. Tidus just shrugged as if he had accepted that she wasn't going to tell him what she was thinking.

A few minutes later they were in the car that they hadrented for the trip,dripping wet and cold so Yuna quickly switched on the heat. "Would you mind telling me where the heck we're going?" Tidus asked as he glanced over at her.

"I want to see my mother's grave." Yuna said quietly.

"Kaila's?" Tidus asked. "But that's really far from here!"

"No." Yuna answered softly as she swallowed. "I found out that Yunalesca's grave is close to here and I want... I want to see it. I think that I reallyneed to."

Tidus just nodded and in about an hour they had reached the cemetary. "Do you want me to come with you?" Tidus whispered as Yuna opened the car door.

"No, I need to do this alone." Yuna turned back before she left and looked at Tidus. He just smiled slightly at her and she smiled back as a tear ran down her cheek. With that she shut the door and hurried away.

Yuna rubbed at her arms to try to warm herself. After all, she was still only in a bathing suit even though Tidus had given her a shirt that he had taken off before he got in the pool. "Oh please don't let anyone be here..." Yuna muttered to herself.After searching thetombstonesfor a couple of minutes she found it. Thetombstone of Yunalesca was right in front of her and she froze.

Slowly she walked over to where it was and kneeled in front of it. And then she began to sob. Even though she had seemed to be crying a lot lately this took the cake. She didn't know how many minutes went past as she sobbed so hard she felt like her body was going to burst. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "You died because of me! I wish it wouldn't have ended this way."

"You seem to be causing a lot of people trouble." Yuna turned around and froze as she saw a Guado standing and watching her. "Especially Master Seymour."

"What, are you going to kill me?" Yuna laughed as she stood up, she was cold and sad. "Go ahead. Trust me you'll be doing me a favor."

"Then I can't kill you can I?" He came forward and looked at her. "My name is Tromell and I am very loyal to Seymour." He raised her eyebrows slightly when he saw what she was (or wasn't) wearing.

"Well, I doubt that Seymour ever tried to rape you." Yuna answered with a sarcastic smile and she saw Tomell freeze and look surprised.

"Seymour would never-"

"Why do you think that he tried to kill me the night of the fire? He put my house on fire, He beat me, hurt me and has made my life miserable and I can't evenfeel safe with any guy, andyou're saying that he would never do something like that? You don't know anything!" Yuna was so angry that she couldn't even cry anymore. "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" The night carried the echo of her yellas they stared at each other.

"I see. And why should I believe you?" Tromell waited patiently for her answer.

"You can ask any person that I know and they'll tell you the same thing. He's a living monster and you can't do anything to me, that will cause me the pain that he brought upon me."

Tromell looked into her eyes and then turned away. "I bid you good day Miss Yuna." He said before walking away.

Yuna stood and stared at him as he disappeard into the fog, just shook her head and turned back to the gravestone. She ran her fingers across her mom's name. The last name was faded but she could still see the rest of it. "Mom, I would have done anything to be able to talk to you just once." There were so many things that she wanted to say but she couldn't. It wasn't like her mom was really there but still, it felt good just getting the words out. The rain was starting up again so,with that she stood up and walked away.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tidus asked Yuna the words gently as she got into the vehicle.

"You mean besides the fact that my eyes are red, I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm dirty and I feel pathetic?" Despite herself Yuna let out a chuckle. "Yeah I feel just great."

Tidus didn't answer. For some reason seeing Yuna right then... she had never looked so attractive in all the times that he had seen her. Without even thinking he leaned over, put his arms onher shouldersand kissed her deeply. Yuna's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around Tidus' neck and Tidus pulled her into his lap.

"Thank you so much Tidus." Yuna whispered as she slowly pulled away. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Tidus answered and kissed her again. Yuna broke away quickly and then sneezed. "Sorry." She muttered.

Tidus realized that she was barely wearing anything and would get sick soon if he didn't do something. "You need to take off your wet clothes." He said.

"Tidus!" Yuna answered turning an extremely dark red.

"Look, there's a blanket in the back seat, you can wrap it around yourself... Look I don't want you to get sick!"

"Fine." Yuna hissed and crawled in the backseat and yanked off the T-shirt. She kept the bottom part of her bathing suit on and then tightly wrapped the blanket around herself and crawled back in front. "Start driving." She said and Tidus smiled. "Yes ma'am."


	17. Two tortured souls

Disclaimer: As you dumb ole people should know, I don't own Final fantasy X or the characters! So THERE!

A/N: Wha... 11 reviews? Wow, I was so happy! And notice that I got the next chapter up faster, also it's longer! So keep the reviews coming! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but there probably won't be many more chapters. Anyways, read and review and make me happy, LOL.

Yuna figured it was the fact that it was seven in the morning when they got back. Also, Wakka was an early riser and when he woke up to see that the both of them, along with the car were gone he freaked out. Basically, no one was very happy.

"YUNIE!" Rikku shrieked she door to the hotel opened and then everyone looked up and froze. Yuna flushed when she realized that it must look extremely strange to see that she only have a blanket around her and Tidus still wasn't completely dry.

"What is going on?" Lulu asked obviously angry. "You two have been gone for who knows how long and we want to know what's going on?"

"I want to visit my mother's grave." Yuna answered quietly and Gippal snorted.

"Do you usually visit graves wearing nothing?" He couldn't help but ask and everyone glared at him

"I am wearing something under this!" Yuna answered and Gippal raised his eyebrows and then leaned over and gave the blanket a tug with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Hey!" Yuna shrieked as she pulled away, keeping it tightly wrapped around her. Glaring at him she grabbed some clothes. "I am getting changed." She informed everyone and stalked into the bathroom trying to ignore the snarl that Gippal was sending her way.

A few minutes later when she came out she was surprised to find everyone gone. "W-where did they go?" Yuna asked.

"They decided to go get breakfast, I decided to wait for you." Gippal answered.

Yuna raised her eyebrows at him. "And what have I done to deserve this honor?" She asked and Gippal just smirked.

They exited and Yuna followed Gippal until she realized they were going around the hotel instead of towards the breakfast area. "W-Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"A placewhere they won't be able to find us." Gippal answered and as Yuna stopped walking he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him ignoring her cries of pain.

"Gippal what are you doing?" Yuna cried out as Gippalturned into a dark area behind the hotel that was empty and deserted. "What's wrong with you?" She asked but still he didn't answer her.

"Oh Yuna." He suddenly said as he turned to face her. He looked... sad. "Don't you know how long I've loved you?"

Yuna's eyes widened and she tried to back away but he had her cornered. She froze as he reached over and touched her cheek "Yunawill you not let me do something?"

"R-Rikku." Yuna stammered the only thing that she could think of. "Y-you're a couple."

"Rikku is a girl Yuna. You're a woman." Gippal smiled and then leaned over and kissed her. For a moment Yuna froze. Something was wrong with him! She pulled away and then slapped her. "What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked angrily.

Gippal's hand flew up to his cheek and he snarled. "Fiesty still aren't we my sweet littleYuna?"

Yuna froze... the way he talked. "W-who are you really... S-Seymour?" She whispered.

Gippal snarled at her again and she realized. "What are you doing to Gippal?" She screamed at him and yelped as he smashed his hand against her mouth to keep her from yelling.

"You keep quiet you little brat." He said and then smirked. "Putting mein a nice little place isn't enough to stop me.I have the power to possess those with a weak mind. Gippal has problems and is confused about Rikku so when he was feelinghis worst I just possessed him."

"You were the one who told the Guado where we were." Yuna whispered once he pulled his hand away.

"Yes, convinent no? And I toldTromell where you were.He'll be after you soon."

Yuna kept her mouth shut about that and Seymour smiled. "Oh Yuna, I've missed feeling you... holding you. I've always loved you."

Yuna tried to pull away but Seymour kept her hands tightly in his as he kissed her. Yuna felt so strange as he did so. It felt like it was Gippal kissing her, not Seymour and it was almost... nice. Suddenly Tidus flashed through her head and Yunarandomly kicked him in the groin. Hard. "Aghhh..." Seymour cried as he sank to the ground in pain. He cursed at her in his anger.

"I want you to leave Gippal now and we'll settle this in person Seymour."

When he didn't answer Yuna screamed. "LEAVE HIM!"

Seymour looked at her in disgust. "Why should I? I love you Yuna."

"No, you don't." Yuna answered her voice filled with spite. She wanted so badly to make him feel pain, but it would be Gippal who would suffer in the end, not Seymour. "When you love someone, you treat them the way that Tidus treats me."

"Has he told you that he loves you?" Seymour asked with a small smile.

"No. He doesn't need to. His actions speak much louder then words. Alot louder then your meaningless words do.

"He doesn't love you." Seymour answered and Yuna just smiled.

"You aren't going to mess with my emotions anymore Seymour. I am free of you." With that Yuna raised her hand towards Seymour and muttered a spell. "ESUNA!" She yelled and Seymour grabbed his chest and looked up at her. "I'll be waiting... you know where." He snarled and then Gippal fell to the ground, completely lifeless.

"Gippal?" Yuna whispered as she reached over. Gippal moaned slowly and thenopened his eyes and blinked up at her. "Yuna?"

"It worked." Yuna threw her arms around Gippal in a hug and held him close. "I haven't used my magic in so long... I'm so glad I was able to do it."

"What happened? I can't remember..." Gippal said softly as Yuna pulled away. "You've been possessed by Seymour for the last couple days."

"W... WHAT? Did I do anything horrible... I can't believe that he did that."

"No, don't worry. You've done nothing of importance." Yuna gave him a small smile.

They walked off to find the group and as they entered everyone looked up. "You guys took awhile." Rikku said quietly and almost suspiciously.

"Yes, I couldn't find something of mine." Yuna answered and Gippal went to sit next to Rikku who kept her head down.

Yunathen walked over to Tidus andpulledhim aside. "How much longer are we going to stay here?" She asked him quietly.

"Uh, at the hotel?A few more days I guess..." Tidus answered,scratching the back of his head as he usually did when confused. "That eager to get away from me?"

"No. I need to kill Seymour."

For a moment Tidus just looked at her. "And just how are you planning to do this?"

"I'm going to sneak in the jail and shoot him." Yuna answered quietly. "He has so many ways to hurt people, and no one will do off with him. So I have to do it."

Tidus just looked at her. He knew that there was no way that she could shoot Seymour but, he would go along with it for the moment. "Fine, we can rent a cab and head back. When the others ask we'll just tell them that you need to see your Dad.

Yuna froze and then nodded. "Let's do it."

Everyone understood and was willing to let them go. Except for Rikku. "Why are you going?" She whined, even though Yuna noticed that the words were mostly directed at Tidus.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Tidus answered and reached over and hugged Rikku. "Have fun!" He pulled away from Rikku much sooner then she seemed to be ready for.

Yuna smiled at Rikku weakly, who looked at Yuna sadly. "You're so lucky to have Tidus." She whispered as she leaned forward. "Gippal never would treat me as he does you."

"I think that you need to give Gippal another chance. He hasn't been himself the last week. Trust me, he's gone back to normal." Yuna noticed that Rikku looked doubtful and she didn't blame her. And with that, she gave Rikku a quick hug and then pulled away and followed Tidus.

"So, how are you going to kill him?" Tidus asked once they were inthe car as if making some cheery conversation.

"I don't know." Yuna answered, keeping her eyes fixed on the road. "And be quiet, all we need is for the driver to hear us!" She glared at Tidus who turned a little red. "Oh... sorry." He muttered and then turned to look out the window.

Yuna's mind was racing, she didn't know what she was doing. How could she kill him? After all wouldn't it be a little obvious as she came in, left and then the guards went back and found him dead? "What am I doing Tidus?" Yuna whispered. "I'm being so stupid. I can't waltz in there and just kill him."

"As if I'd let you anyway." Tidus answered. "I just came along so that you wouldn't do something stupid."

Yuna turned and stared at Tidus who glanced at her with a small smile. Yuna smirked and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Tidus glanced over at Yuna and sighed about her strange behavior. _Must be that time of the month..._He thought with a small smirk and a roll of his eyes.

It was dark when they finallyarrived at the jail and Yuna's mouth dropped open. She gave a small sound of disgust. It didn't even look like a jail, Seymour was obviously being kept quite comfortable. Anger filled every cell in her body as she stepped out. Tidus quickly paid the driver and as he drove away not even asking why they had asked to be dropped off there Tidus nerviously wrung his hands. "So... what's your plan?"

"I'm going to talk to Seymour." Yuna answered. "Obviously there aren't any guards and he's probably the only person here. This is like a freakin' mansion!

"And that is going to help." Tidus said with a roll of his eyes ignoring the rest of her rant.

Yuna didn't answer and as the door opened a man confusedly asked her what sheanswered"I need to see Seymour now."

"He does not accept visitors. Goodbye." The man started to shut the door but Yuna simply grabbed him and knocked him against the wall,knocking him unconcious.

"Yuna!" Tidus cried in surpriseand Yuna turned to look at him.

"Can't you see what's going on? They had Seymour put in a lovely house and that man is the only guard.Yuna glanceddown at the man on thefloor. "Actually I don't think that you can even call him a guard.The Guado were deceived as well, Seymour has just wanted out to get revenge on me... So I want you to wait here."

"No." Tidus answered. "I refuse. I'm not letting you go up there alone."

"Look, I want to talk to him and I want you to stay down here and make sure no one comes. If they do then knock them out. Oh... and make sure that this guy down here doesn't call the police if he comes to."

Tidus grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. " I'll let you go since you're so stubborn. But, if you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming up there. And no protesting." Yuna nodded and Tidus quickly kissed her before pulling away. "Hurry."

Yuna couldn't help but smile as she ran up the stairs. Somehow, she knew exactly where Seymour would be. And he knew that she was coming as well. "Hello Yuna." A voice from a room a few doorways down said, and Yuna didn't hesitate. She opened the door and froze to see him lying on a large bed looking relaxed. "Why you-"

"So good to see you again my dear." Seymour motioned that she come towards him. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Here I was, thinking that you were suffering in jail, when I was fooled. You used your stupid money to get away with your crimes again."

"Correct." Seymour had closed his eyes with him arms behind his head. "And what is it to you?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU WERE WAITING!" Yuna suddenly yelled. Seymour just kept silent not even saying anything.

"You'll never leave me... You'll always find a way to hurt me." Yuna whispered clenching her fists. "I'm here to end this."

"Go ahead." Seymour answered. "Kill me if you have the courage. I know that you won't. You've always been much to kindhearted for your own good."

Yuna closed her eyes. Slowly she pulled the gun she had out of her jacket. With a shaking hand she pointed it towards Seymour. Yuna closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt dizzy andthe gun fell from her hand. Her body shook. "S-s-stop it." She said softly as she sank to the ground.

"I can't control you completely Yuna but I can try." Seymour answered smoothly. Yuna grabbed her head. "Get out!"

"Tsk tsk tsk... Yuna... As we speak your Father is being killed. I hired one of my Guado." Yuna managed to look upat him in horror. "And after him... Tidus will die as well."

Yuna couldn't even speak as tears clouded her vision. "I'm having Tromell kill Tidusright now... so you're losing two people that you love."

"W-why would you do this to me?And why would youonly control me?" Yuna asked.

"I've been practicing my powers since I had nothing else to do. I can only possess one person at a time. A pity isn't it?"

Yuna closed her eyes in pain. She was struggling against himbut she would lose her strength soon. "I would kill you but... then you wouldn't suffer correct?" Seymour had gotten off the bed at this point and had walked behind her. "Together we will be... two tormented souls... bound for all of life." With that he reached forward and put his hands around her neck.

"You're the only one who will have the tormented soul." Yuna answered. Seymour angrily began to try to choke her when he froze.


	18. Hell awaits me

Disclaimer: Wow... you'd think I would own FF X after all this time... but alas, I do not and am stuck writing pointless fanfics which will amount to nothing! MWAH ha ha haha... oh well.

A/N: Helloooo my faithful reviewers! (And readers.) Thank you all your reviews touch my heart! (Tear comes to eye.) BTW,answering a couple questions, I AM going to finish this story for one thing, don't worry about that. And for xiia, Yuna doesn't love Seymour anymore, but she did at one time. :) I believe this is going to be the second to last chapter. Well, please review!

Time seemed to stop. Yuna shook her head feeling her strength coming back to her slightly and she managed to pull herself away from his grasp and look up at Seymour. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And with that he slowly sank to the ground obviously in pain. "Wha..." Yuna trailed off and then gasped to see Tromell standing in the doorway. With a gun pointed at Seymour. He had obviously fired it.

"T-Tromell?" Seymour gasped out as he weaklyopened his shirt to see the wound in his stomach. "Y-you're a... .traitor. You work for me!"

"Listen to me Seymour." Tromell answered, his voice strong. "You are a liar and the most deceitful person that I have ever met. I wouldn't be surprised if it was you who killed Jyscal!"

"Oh, I won't disappoint you. I did." Seymour answered with a smirk. "Oh how enjoyable it was. To see the man who had caused my mother's death to be choked. He didn't expect it. I was waiting for him one night when he came home and then..." Seymour trailed off with a laugh.

"Why you-" It was then that Yuna realized Tidus was standing behind Tromell. His face was angry and his fists were clenched. "You're nothing but a jackass!"

"You wouldn't understand... but seeing him gasp for breath and his death... it was only a small taste of how enjoyable it could be. To kill all the people who hurt you can make life so much easier."

"It's like you're a monster." Yuna said softly. "To think that you've treated people so badly because of what your father did. I mean, so many people have gone through so much more then you... Seymour, you're nothing but a stupid selfish idiot."

"Do you hate me Yuna?" As he said the words Seymour looked up at her and Yuna could see the pain in his eyes.

"Yes." She answered but her eyes told him differently. Being the softie that she was Yuna gave him a sad smile. Even now she pitied him.

"Hurry up and die Seymour... or Tromell will have to shoot you again." Tidus interrupted the moment as he impatiently tapped his foot.

Seymour's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out his last breath. For a moment the room was silent as Yuna took his hand to feel for a pulse. "He's... he's gone." She whispered not sure if she should feel happy or sad.

"Ha! Good riddance you pathetic murderer." Tidus said with a smirk which faded away when he looked at Tromell and Yuna whose faces were sad. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"Though Seymour was a murderer... I still served him. I shall mourn his death." Tromell bowed to himand walked out of the room.

"Y-Yuna?" Tidus stammered as he looked at her bent head. "He was a jerk... why are you crying over him?"

Yuna looked up and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Because... at one time I loved him Tidus. And I'm a compassionate person. Before things becan to happen between us, we shared some special moments." A small smile came over her face as she remembered.

Tidus felt anger welling up inside of him. After everything that Seymour had done she had felt love for him... and she didn't love Tidus? "We should go. Oh... and didn't Seymour say something about killing your father?" Tidus' voice had a hint of sarcasim to it. _Let's see if she loves him now._

Yuna's face paled and then Tidus grabbed her shoulders as she swayed slightly. "If what he says is true... then it's to late already." Tidus hated saying the words when he saw the look on her face.

How could she deal with more loss? Yuna thought to herselfwhile Tidus gently rubbed her back as she leaned her head against his shoulder. No tears were coming. Even if he was dead... it was almost as if he had already died to her. A long time ago. "I need to find out for sure." She whispered and Tidus nodded. He was tired. Tidus wanted for it all to be over, for their lives to go on. At least Seymour was finally dead.

Yuna looked up at him and tried to smile but was afraid. He had been by her side for awhile, Was he ready to give up... leave her? "I... I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to." She whispered. "Tidus... I care for you but if you want tolet me go by myself,I'll understand. I prom-"

Tidus silenced her by putting his finger over her lips. "I told you I would stick by you... Guess there's no getting out of it now." His eyes twinkled slightly and for a moment it was almost as when they had first met.

Suddenly pounding on the door downstairs was heard. "This is the police! We demand that you open this door right now!"

Tromell gave running back into the room. "You two must escape, I will suffer the consiquences when they find out that I shot Seymour! Unless I can prove that I was provoked which I doubt."

" But why are they here? How did they know to come?" Yuna asked confused.

Tromell gestured to where Seymour was. "When he heard you coming up he dialed them my lady... He wanted to make sure that if he didn't succeed in his plan that you would suffer. It's just like him!"

Yuna nodded and tried to remain calm. "They will think that you killed him and not even bother to listen to your side of the story. You should come with us!

"I have done many crimes, I deserve punishment. You do not. Now GO!" Tromell ended the last word in a yell causing Yuna to step backwards.

"Thank man." Tidus said quietly. "We'll try to help you after all this." With that Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Where should we go?"

"I'll distract the police and you can go out the door in the back. They haven't gone around back yet it seems... But, you must hurry!" Tromell was already running down the stairs as he yelled up at them.

"Gotcha." Tidus and Yuna were out the door in a matter of seconds. "Keep quiet." Tidus whispered as they ran away from the house. Luckily, trees and a field surrounded the place so they were able to escape unseen. After running for a few minutes they stopped, gasping for breath. "T-that should be enough." Tidus gasped out.

They had managed to get to a road and Yuna took out her cell. "I'm going to call Lulu and tell her to come alone... I trust her the mostand I don't want anyone else to get involved."

Tidus gave a nod and froze to see a helicopter above them. "Stay still!" He cried as he grabbed Yuna and pulled her into a ditch. It passed and Yuna whispered, "We're kind of far away from the house... if we pretend that we're innocent maybe they'll figure that we are.

"They're probably heading TO Seymour, so once they pass we'll be fine." Tidus nodded and Yuna tried Lulu once again."Lulu?" Yuna whispered. "WHERE ARE YOU?"Was the answer and Yunacouldn't help but smile. "We need to get away from here.I think that I know where we are so I'm going to give you a name of aroad and we'll met you there!"

Lulu agreed. After Yuna and Tidus continued to walk and they were both relieved when the car drove up with only Lulu driving. "Hurry and get in." She commanded which they both obeyed gladly.

"Now, please take me to my home." Yuna said.

"You're home? But why?"

"Please, I don't want to say right now." Lulu sighed and gave a nod.

Yuna had no idea how long it had been, or what time it was when she finally arrived at her dark, empty looking house. There had been silence the whole ride, so Tidus and Lulu flinched as Yuna suddenly spoke. "I'll be going in alone. Please, I don't either of you to follow me." Her gaze went over to Tidus as she spoke. "I mean it."

Without looking back, Yuna slowly entered the house... she didn't even need to use her old key, it was already unlocked. "H-hello?" She called quietly feeling a shiver go up and down her spine. "Father, It's Yuna! Are you here?" _Why aren't you answering... please answer me! _Yuna continued to look around in the dark, trying to find a light that actually worked.

"How long has it been?" Yuna turned around quickly at the voice not seeing anything.

"Father? Is that you?" She cried out. "I'm here now... I'm here for you!"

"Pain, erasing all other emotions." Suddenly,a hand grabbed Yuna and she shrieked. Turning around she was face to face with Braska. She could feelsomething stickyon her shoulder where he held her and she pulled away frightened.

Her hand shook as she found a light and managed to turn it on. Immediately she felt like throwing up. Braska was standing in front of her. Blood was all over him and she couldn't even tell why. The sticky stuff on her shoulder was also blood."What happened?" Yuna asked, not wanting to get near him. There was something in his eyes that scared her.

"Does it matter? DOES ANYTHING MATTER?" Braska yelled and began to walk towards Yuna causing her to walk backwards. "A man came in and tried to slit my throat. I faked death and he left me. But you know what Yuna? It feels so good feeling your life fade away so I decided to slowly finish the job for him." Braska held out his wrists which were slit and bleeding. "I've been alone. First Kaela died and my friends left! My stupid money means nothing, I've never had friends. I'm all alone."

"How could you? What about me?" When he didn't answer Yuna shook her head angrily. "You're so weak, all you ever cared about Kaela and Yunalesca! Never about me." She didn't say the words angrily anymore, she said them as a fact. Yuna had already accepted things the way they were. "I... But I still don't want you to die."

A look of anger came upon Braska's face. With a snarl he cut a long cut across his face and laughed. "Pain, Pain!" Suddenly he stumbled with a horrible laugh, but still managed to keep himself standing.

Yuna walked over and slapped him. He was obviously drunk, insane and horrible. "I came here to make sure that you didn't die. I will furfill that purpose." Suddenly Yuna leaped on top of Braska and yanked the knife from him. "TIDUS!" She screamed hoping that he would hear her. "TIDUS!"

"He won't help you... there isno help for you. Death will come and there is no escape... for anyone. Just let me end my life, it's inevitable anyway." Braska was tense as if waiting for a moment to yank her off of him.

"Even so, you should try to live your life to the fullest and find a meaning for it. Otherwise, it is empty. You're giving up to soon." _Please Tidus, please come quickly... I can't hold him forever!_ Yuna was beginning to wish that he wouldn't take her seriously and would come bursting in the door.

"You take after your mother. You're... strong willed." Braska let outa small laugh. "Maybe a little to much... you're supposed to honor your parents. Not doing so can cause a short-lived life."

"Which mother? And anyways, I think that saving a parent that is obviously to insane to think for himself makes up for not obeying him." Yuna replied with a small smile.

Yuna cried out as she felt a searing pain go across her arm. She looked and saw that Braska had managed to get one of his hands free, grab another knife that he had and scratch her. "I'm just asking that you let me die Yuna, don't get in my way!" He yelled pushing her off of him.

"NO!" Yuna ignored the blood and leaped back on him trying to rip the knife from her hands. "I won't let you! If you do this I'll never forgive myself!"

All humanness had left Braska as he grabbed Yuna's arm and roughly threw her against the wall. "Little brat." He hissed. Keeping his eyes on her he raised the knife towards his throat. "Hell awaits me."

Yuna's head spun as she stumbled. Falling to the ground she quickly tried to get back up. "At least you don't deny it." She whispered.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own FF X or any of the characters for the last time, thank goodness! Gosh, you'd think that everyone would have gotten the point by now.

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter, I'll have a longer A/N at the end so go ahead and start reading!

Braska hadn't moved the knife and was now staring at Yuna. "I-Is that you sweetie?"

"Y-yes, of course it's me, Yuna!" Yuna had weakly stood. "I thought that you were going to kill yourself... or me."

"Was I?" Braska now looked confused. "Pain can make someone want to do rational things. Is death the answer for me?"

"No it's not." Yuna said quietly, relieved that he was acting sane again. "I'm here now, and we can try to put things back to the way they were, before all of this happened." _Heh, things will never be the way they were._

Braska's face hardened. "You're lying to me. I don't like it when you lie to me!"

Yuna took a deep breath. "No I'm not. Just put down the knife and everything will be fine. Please Dad."

Braska shook his head and slowly released the knife from his fingers, letting it drop to the ground. Yuna waited fora moment and then grabbed it quickly and backed away. "N-now you just wait and I'll call the hospital."

"Traitor." Braska whispered. "I knew it." His eyes were dark and glazed over and he looked at her with such anger that it scared Yuna.

"You're bleeding! You're hurt... so, we have to get you there, I'm not lying." At that moment Tidus decided to burst in through the doors. Braska turned and saw him as a look of horror crossed his face. "T-they've come to get me!" An animal rage came upon his face and he leaped towards Tidus. "Augh!" He yelled.

Tidus' eyes widened and he put his hands in front of his face as Braska came upon him. They both fell to the ground as Tidus punched him defensively. "Stop it! What's wrong with you... YUNA!" Tidus yelled as Braska bit him, making Tidus' hand bleed.

Yuna's hand was shaking with the knife that she held in it. "Yuna!" Tidus yelled again, Braska wasn't about to stop, he had gone completely mad. "Why..." She whispered. "Why has this all happened? Where is my Father?" Yuna felt tears coming to her eyes, but she blinked them back. This wasn't the right time for that.

"STOP IT!" She yelled. Braska had enough rage in him to kill Tidus so Yuna made her decision. "I'm sorry!" She screamed as she leaped forward and cut Braska across the back, in a deep cut.

"AUGHH!" He screamed in pain as he let go of Tidus and fell to the ground. Blood was seeping out of the wound and Yuna jumped back, horrified that she had done that to her Father. "You're a disgrace." He whispered from the ground.

"What happened to you?" Yuna whispered. "Please tell me!"

"Seymour... he... he sent... Guado..." Braska's voice trailed off as his eyes closed. For a moment the entire room was quiet as Yuna slowly walked over to him and touched his pulse gently. He was dead.

Her eyes closed as the pain hit her. She had lost her Dad. "H-how?" She whispered.

"Poison." Tidus answered holding up something that he had found on the floor. It was some kind of bottle."Braska was poisened Yuna, there was nothing that you could do. It's the reason that he was going insane-" Tidus was going to continue but didn't as Yuna sunk to the floor next to Braska.

"Is it over?" Yuna asked as she turned to him, her eyes were dull and lifeless. "I feel like I've been living as a shadow for a long time. I'm... so tired." Thankfully the room began to spin as she felt Tidus put his hand on her shoulder. "He was only going to suffer more, you helped him. Yuna... what's wrong?" A couple seconds later Yuna gave into the blessed darkness, vaguely hearing Tidus call for Lulu as he shook her gently.

_One week later_

She had healed on the outside but on the inside she wasn't even close. Yuna stared at nothing in her room. "Yunie!" Rikku's voice brought her out of the daze but she didn't even flinch. "Aren't you up yet?" The fake cheerful tone in her cousins voice annoyed her.

"What do you think?" Yuna answered dully. "When have I got up anytimethis week?"

Rikku didn't answer, instead she sat down on the bed next to Yuna. She was going to say something serious, Yuna could tell."Haven't things changed?" She whispered. "It seems like just yesterday that you were getting nail polish on me." She let out a laugh, obviously holding back tears. "Things... aren't ever going to be the same again. I think that in a way, we've all grown up. You've gone through the most, but we've all had our personal struggles. I just wish... t-t-that..." Tears had began to flow down Rikku's cheeks and she couldn't speak anymore.

Yuna felt a tear run down her own cheek. "I've lost my mother, both of them. I had to kill my own Father. Everything has changed, but I feel like I've lost everything."

"We're still here for you, ya know." Rikku whispered. "I know that you don't seem to realize it but we are. I'm sorry if you felt like I was stealing Tidus from you, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. None of it really matters." Yuna answered softly sitting up. "Tidus and I can't ever be together. The spark isn't there for me at all."

"How do you know?" Rikku asked concerned and upset. "You and Tidus are the perfect couple! Hecares for you so much."

"I just do." Yuna answered softly turning away from Rikku so that she couldn't see her face which had more tears running down it. Yuna had to fight to keep her voice from wavering. "I can't give him my love. He deserves it, but now I feel like it's hopeless to try."

Rikku gave Yuna a hug and kissed her head. "Don't worry Yunie... You're going to find what you're looking for." Before Yuna could ask her what she meant, Rikku left the room.

"Thanks." Yuna whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep... for the first time in awhile.

_It wasn't for another month untilYuna finally leftthe house. She had avoided Tidus, and most of her other friends, The happenings of the last few months had finally caught up to her. It wasn't until December that she finally got out of the room._

_I've skipped school, My birthday has passed, Except for Lulu and Rikku I've avoided all outside contact. I've accomplished what I wanted right? To inwardly die... _Yuna stared up at the darkening skyas the snow began to lightlyfall. It didn't matter that she was outside without any warm clothes on. As the cold wind nipped at her, for the first time that she could remember, she felt alive again.

Twirling in the wind she let out a laugh. "YUNA?" The voice startled her and she turned to see Lulu standing in the doorway ofthe house looking shocked. "W-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it nice out?" Yuna yelled back at her. She let out a laugh.

Lulu didn't know whether to be overjoyed that Yuna was laughing for the first time in a month or be horrified that she was going around in the cold with shorts and a tank top on. "S-shouldn't you come inside?"

"When it's cold you can't feel dead!" Yuna yelled back, ignoring her question. "It keeps you from going back inside your shell." Yuna felt tears coming to her eyes. _No, I have to be cried out by now... I've managed to stop crying. I can't start again. _Before she could have her pity party Yuna shook the feeling away. "I-I'll come in now."

"We need to talk anyways." Lulu said as Yuna came into the house, shivering."I've seen you act dismal for a month. I know that I haven't been there for you as Rikku has, but I have to insist that you go back to school, and repair your relationship with Tidus. He's acted almost the same as you have and I'm sick of it."

"I'll return to school but I refuse to deal with Tidus. The spark just isn't there for one thing and he should grow up." Yuna began walking up the stairs leaving Lulu shaking her head after her.

"You're making a mistake Yuna." She called after her. "He isn't going to just disappear from you."

"Then why don't you date him if you care about him so much?" Yuna yelled back down the stairs before slamming her door. She didn't come out of her room the rest of the night. As usual, she regretting her words.

Lulu didn't think that she was going to come out, but the next morning, a couple minutes before they left Yuna came down the stairs, dressed and looking fine. "Good morning." She said quietly before grabbing a donut that was sitting on the table. "Well, aren't we going to leave?" She asked when she saw the look on their faces.

"Y-Yeah we are... I'm just surprised to see you Yunie!" Rikku answered as she put her arm through Yuna's. "Everyone is going to be so suprised to see you!"

"Oh, that's for sure." Yuna answered but felt a hint of nerviousness come into her. She would have to see Tidus again. The first moment that she had she leaned over and apologized to Lulu who accepted it right away.

She was quiet as she entered her busy schoolbutluckily all the students were trying to get to their classes in time so no one seemed to notice her. It helped that she had her head bent down. "C'mon Yuna." Rikku whispered pulling her along. Yuna took a deep breath and walked over to her locker. She slowly pulled out her books which seemed practically foreign to her. "Nice to see you again." She chuckled to herself. As she turned around she froze. Tidus was standing there staring at her.

For a moment Tidus and Yuna just stared at each other. His beautiful blue eyes that she loved, (yes she admitted it.)seemed dimmer then usual and sadness was in them. Yuna swallowed her dry throat and whispered. "I'm sorry, I need to get by now or I'll be late."

"I've respected your wishes, left you alone for a month even though it hurt meand that's all you have to say to me?" He whispered, his voice getting higher on the last words. "Did you not think about me at all?"

"I'm going to be late for my class." Yuna answered as shetried toto get by, but he stopped her.

"You have to answer me first!" Tidus answered.

"Yes. That's all I have to say to you." Yuna said softly.

Tidus opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so Yuna walked around him and tried not to see the way that he leaned against her locker, as he held his head in one of his hands. She did see it though.

It was quiet as Yuna entered the room. "How nice of you to join us Yuna." Auron said quietly but his voice wasn't mean. "You can take your regular seat."

_No one's taken my seat?_ Yuna felt touched that they hadn't just given it to someone else as she sat down. She could feel some eyes on her at the moment though.

"I wanted to take it butAuron wouldn't let me, I didn't think that you were returning." The familiar voice caused Yuna to cringe. Dona was sitting behind her with the usual smirk on her face... though it wasn't as cruel as usual.

"I wasn't sure if I was either." Yuna answered softly with a small smile that ended up looking sad.

"... I'm sorry about your Dad." Dona said quietly, looking guilty. "You've lost your entire family, must be hard."

_Dona...FEELING SORRY FOR ME? Could anything be more shocking..._ "Thank you." Yuna said out loud and she looked down at her desk.

After the class Auron called Yuna up to his desk. "You're going to have a lot of catching up to do, you know that, correct? I know that you've gone through a lot but there is no excuse for missing a month of school.

"Yes, but, I'm sure that I'll be able to do it. You can give me extra homework as well. I don't have anything better to do." Yuna started to leave but Auron stopped her.

"What made you decide to come back?" He asked quietly. "It sounded like you had decided to just give up on everything."

"I need to move on, I can't stop living can I?" She answered, turning around to face him.

Auron gave a slow nod. "I know that you've heard this many times... I do feel horrible for your loss."

Yuna gave him a sad smile before contining out of the room. Though everyone was treating her kindly, she could see the way that no one seemed to want to meet her eye. After all, it was common knowledge that she had to have hadsomething to do with Seymour's death even though Tromell took the blame. And she had killed her father, though it was unavoidable. She had told everyone what had happened, but still, things were tense.

Yuna had left the school the moment that her last class ended without alerting her friends. It was cold and quiet as she walked down the street. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and she almost screamed before she saw that it was Tidus. "What are you doing?" She hissed and was shocked as Tidus pulled her towards his car that was parked a few feet away.

"I want us to talk and you aren't going to avoid it this time." Tidus' eyes flashed as he pushed her into the car, almost roughly even though she could tell he was trying not to hurt her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked as he slammed the door. Tidus then stomped to the other side of the car and got in, shutting the door so they were both in it.

"I LOVE YOU!" Tidus yelled at her suddenly, as if he would explode if he didn't get the words out. "I'm sick of this! I haven't been able to even see you for a month after everything that I've done for you and I'm sick of it... I'm sick of it..." Tidus put his head in his hands and Yuna could see his shoulders shaking. Had he become this way because of her?

"I'm so sorry..." Yuna looked down, ashamed. "I don't love you. I don't feel anything anymore. I'm sorry... I don't know if I ever felt anything."

"Jecht's in jail, I turned him you know." Tidus told her quietly as he lifted up his face which, to her surprise, wasn't wet with tears. It was more defeated. "I realized that I shouldn't let myself be treated that way, and I didn't want you to be in danger. But I guess that you won't be visiting me much anyways huh?"

Yuna didn't answer as she stared out of the window. "I wish that I could change the way that I feel. I've decided to change schools as well. I'm seventeen and I'll be going to college in a year, I need to move on and get more serious about my life."

"You just had a birthday huh... Here." Tidus pulled something out of a box under his seat. "I got this for you... well actually I'm giving it to you. Happy birthday." With that Tidus got out of the car, walked around the front and opened the door for her. "You may leave now. I will hold you captive for no longer."

Yuna looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I...I-"

"Go ahead." Tidus said and took her hand and pulled her out, though he was gentle. "I'll see you." He said and drove off, leaving her standing there. Yuna slowly opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside it. The necklace that Tidus normally wore was in it, it's crystal gleaming up at her. Yuna's hand shook as she took out the note in it.

_Yuna,_

_This means alot to me, my mother gave it to me. Since you're so special to me I've decided that I want you to have it. I love you, I hope that you feel better soon and we can be happy together. Happy 17th._

_Tidus_

"I-I can't accept this." Yuna whispered. She began to walk home, soon running. It was to much to take. As she arrived at Rikku's house she groaned to see that no one was back yet... except for Brother.

"Yuna! So... good to see you again." He said happily when he saw her. "You, join me?"

"No thanks. And I don't even want to know what you're talking about." Yuna answered wearily as she trudged up to her room.

It was that night that she told Rikku and Lulu her decision, after Christmas she was leaving their school. They were sad, but they also understood. Now... she had to settle things with someone else. As she slipped out of the house she made sure that she was warm, borrowing Brother's car (he gave her the keys the moment she asked.) She was nervous the entire time that she drove, almost turning around a couple times.

Her hand was shaking as she walked up to the door, she didn't even knock as she tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. Quietly, she entered the house and could hear noises in the back, obviously the T.V. She quickly walked towardsthem and froze when she saw that Tidus was on the couch watching a movie. "Hi." She managed to croak out and he jumped into the air.

"Y-Yuna? Dang, you scared the heck out of me! Don't ever do that again." After the shock his eyes narrowed. "Why are you here? I thought that I wasn't your type."

"I-I came to return this to you." Yuna answered as sheshakily pulled out the box which contained the necklace. "I don't deserve it, so you should give it to someone else."

"I want you to have it." Tidus answered . "I don't care if you don't feel the same way alright? I know that there's a chemistry between us, and even if you don't believe it I still do."

Yuna shook her head and felt herself tense as Tidus walked towards her. "S-stop coming towards me. I'll leave now alright!"

"If you're leaving to go who-knows-where then I should be able to talk to you one last time right?" Slowly he reached out touching her shoulder. "I think that you're running."

"N-No I'm not." Yuna answered, now she felt confused. Just his touch sent tingles down her spine, causing her face to turn red.

"Yes you are." Tidus answered, his voice barely above a whisper. Now he was in front of her. Slowly he touched her faceand lightlytouched her chin, pointing it up towards him so she had to look at him. "Tell me the truth for once, alright..." Yuna froze and then Tidus leaned down and kissed her.

A million emotions seemed to go through her as Tidus wrapped his arms around her letting all his pent up emotions out. Yuna let out a moan as she felt his soft hair in her hands, his lips... she wasn't over him. She wasn't even close. To her disappointment, Tidus pulled away a moment later. "Did you feel anything?" He whispered to her, his voice husky.

Yuna couldn't even find her voice as she looked at him wide eyed. Tidus opened the box that he had taken back, and pulled the necklace out. As he leaned down to kiss Yuna again he slowly put the chain around her neck, fastening it. "It belongs to you now." Yuna met his eyes with a smile as she touched it lightly, glancing down at it. "I think that it looks good on you."

"I... I think that you're right." Yuna whispered looking up at him tears glistening in her eyes.

"Now don't cry..." Tidus said softly. "Will you answer my question... Did you feel anything?"

"No." Yuna answered as his face fell. "I felt everything." Yuna managed a week smile as a tear fell down her cheek and she threw her arms around Tidus pulling him close. "I..." She felt the words about to come out but she couldn't say them... not yet. She wasn't ready. "I thank you, for everything."

It was an hour later that Yuna returned home, butthis time she wasn't alone.

_The weeks went by fast, Yuna finally felt happy again as her friends prepared her a going away party. She would miss them but, she needed to do some new things, not rely on them. She would also miss one person the most though._

"Surprise!"Yuna laughed as she was met with theyell. She hadopened the door to Rikku's house to see all her friends in it. "Hey Yunie, hurry up, everyone's waiting."

"Aww, you didn't have to do this!" Yuna exclaimed happily as she looked around. There were a few people from school hanging around but her closest friends that were there were, Rikku, Lulu, Tidus, Wakka and Gippal. Just the way that she liked it. They eat tons of food, watched movies and after almost everyone had left, The regular gang sat in the living room talking.

"Ya know Yunie, we'll let you have your last High school year at your new school... but we ARE going to the same college and there's nothing you can do about it!" Rikku let out an evil laugh.

"Man Cid's girl, you're even scaring me!" Gippal said with a laugh that had a hint of fear in it, but it was mostly fake.

Lulu let out a chuckle. "You can run, but you can't hide from us Yuna." Lulu smiled as Wakka put his arm around her.

"There's no escape, ya?" Wakka smiled down at Lulu as he spoke.

"I don't know if you're talking about Lulu escaping or Yuna, but they're both true." Tidus piped up with a small sad towards Yuna.

The last month had been hard on Tidus, even though he had done all that he could to convince Yuna not to leave, her mind hadn't been changed. Their relationship was almost fully emotional, rather then the normal physical one that most teenagers experienced. They had barely even kissed since that night that she had realized that she still cared for him. With a smile Yuna leaned back and let Tidus put his arm around her gently. "I'll miss you all... I know that I'll only be two and a half hours away, but we'll still only be able to see each other on weekends."

"Humph, you go on to Yevon High and have fun!" Rikku smirked. "With all the other stiff people... including you!"

"Hey, I'm not stiff!" Yuna exclaimed.

"And the goody-goody's."

"I'm not... well, maybe I am a slight goody-goody but that's not the point." Yuna shook her head. "I hate to break it to you guys but I have to leave early in the morning so Imust bid thou allfarewell for a couple weeks while I get settled in at Stiff high..." Yuna let out a small laugh.

As Rikku and Lulu stood up that all gathered in a group hug. Even though they tried to pretend that it was no big deal, they knew that Yuna wouldn't be able to visit every weekend like she wished. Things were just going to change for now. "Bye Yunie..." Rikku whispered and then pulled away sadly, then leaving with Gippal who called goodbye toYuna as well.

"Good luck Yuna." Lulu whispered as she gently touched Yuna's arm. "Take care of yourself."

"Thank you Lulu, you've always been practically a mother to me, as well as a great friend." Yuna hugged Lulu and told Wakka goodbye.

"Knock 'em dead there ya!" Yuna giggled as Lulu dragged Wakka out of the room.

And then... there was only Tidus left with her. Yuna turned to face him as he stared out at the dark night. "So, this is goodbye huh... We can say that we'll see each other soon but it won't be for a long time. At least a few weeks." He didn't look at her as Yuna walked over to where he stood.

"Does it really matter? Aren't you still with me in a way... we can still talk on the phone, we don't have to dramatize this to much."

"Most guys complain when they don't see their girlfriend every day. How can you blame me?" Tidus didn't sound angry just tired. "I'll wait for you though. I don't care how long, I'll be with you and see you every moment that I can."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Yuna smiled as she slid her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his back.

Tidus turned around and pulled her to the couch, sitting down and pulling her unto his lap. "I'll be leaving this with you as well." He said softly as he lightly touched the necklace that she wore. "Even though it's not as good as the real Tidus..."

"Nothing is." Yuna answered, and then unable to bear it anymore she closed the space between them, sealing the moment with a slow, sweet kiss. When she pulled away she felt the tears coming to her eyes. "I'll miss you so much..." She took a deep breath. "I... I...um... I do..." She sighed, giving up unable to say the words that she wanted to confess so badly. Was she still not ready?

"I understand." Tidus answered softly. "I love you."

Yuna managed to nod and kiss him again, this time with more passion.

As he pulled awaysadlyand gently sat her off him he stood up. "I have to go now Yuna, it's late.Good night." He smiled gently at her.

"G-goodbye Tidus." Yuna called after him weakly as she watched him walking away from her.

_Tell him Yuna! You told Seymour that you loved him, you can tell Tidus! Do it fast you dingbat!_

"But I really mean it this time." She answered back. There is a difference between saying that you love someone when you think that you mean it, and when you know that you really do. If she said it her entire self would commited to him.

Tidus was stepping out the door as the thoughts ran through her head. "Alright." She muttered as she lept off the couch and ran to the door. "Tidus!" She desperately called. As he turned around she felt her face growing hot. Why, oh why couldn't saying this be as easy as it was in the movies? "I... I..."

Tidus looked slightly exasperated at this point. It was cold, and late and Yuna was stammering unintelligible things in her doorway. "Yuna, what is it?"

"IreallyreallywanttotellyouthatIloveyou."

"What?" Tidus said as he came a few feet nearer to her.

"I love you!" Yuna croaked out feeling horrified at how hard it was for her. For a moment she didn't dare meet Tidus' eyes. "I love you." She whispered again, to make sure that he had heard her.

"I know you do." Tidus answered softly taking her chin and making her look at him. "You didn't need to even struggle to say it. But, it's wonderful finally hearing it aloud." He smiled before leaning down and kissing her. Yuna felt as if she had been released as she kissed him back happily. When he pulled away, Yuna smiled up at him, as snow softly fell on her hair. "You look beautiful." Tidus whispered before gently touching her face and then finally walking away.

Yuna stared after him for a moment before returning inside. She was thankful that she had decided to buy a small house for when she returned home. (Her dad had left her all the money.) But she didn't care about it anymore, the money that is. As she walked upstairs to her room she opened the window and stared out it as she hugged her knees to keep herself warm.

_You were right Rikku, What you said about a year ago... you were right. There are some things that I can never buy with money, one that's so obvious I should have realized it right away. I can't buy the way that Tidus' arms feel when they're wrapped around me, or his lips on mine... Most of all his love for me, as corny as it may sound._

And eventhough Yuna knew that the next day everything was going to change, a smile was on her face as she looked at the snow falling down. It was all going to work out. And it wasn't since she was a rich girl anymore.

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything_

_All the riches baby won't bring what your love can bring_

A/N: Well, after about 6 months that's it. I want to thank all my reviewers! It's you guys that kept me writing this. I hope that you appreciate this chapter which is my longest ever, lol. I thought that the end was a little lovey-dovey butmost of this story was depressing so yeah... I'm going to take a break from writing Final fantasy X fics for a little while so I'll see you guys later! Please leave one last review! ;)


End file.
